Total Drama Blossoming
by ZacStVlogs
Summary: The sequel to Total Drama Frozen! With new hosts, Izzy and Noah who knows what will happen! Which contestants will learn to blossom, and who will wilt! Find out here!
1. April Showers

The wind blew through the wind chimes hanging off of the beams of the maplewood dojo. The scent of honey combs filling the wooden chamber. Simple designs of the four seasons were drawn on the only full wall of the dojo, the other three walls being only half, allowing those who stand inside to look out at the landscape filled with large trees, and a flowing river. "Noah! Noah! I think they're going to arrive soon," a crazed, orange headed girl screeched, jumping in place at the centre of the dojo.

The short book worm looked up from his seat on one of the stands where he was reading 'Hosting for Dummies,' "woo? Should I go get the cheer leaders?"

"Stop being such a sour puss," Izzy laughed. She grabbed Noah by his hands, dragging him to his feet. "Just look around you! Isn't this place so cool!"

He grunted, Izzy making him turn in circles, "London seemed fun, and we both know how that went."

The redhead sighed, "don't make me get out !" Noah's eyes went wide, as he put on a fake smile.

The gentle chiming of the chimes was cut, when a large bus pulled up at the dojo. The bus was painted in bright pinks, blues and purples, the words 'Total Drama Blossoming' being written in white cursive font on its side. "Let's get this party started," Noah replied, fist pumping his arm into the air.

"That's waaaaaay better!" The female host encouraged, as she pounced beside where the bus had slowed to a stop. Noah shrugged, slowly making his way to the bright bus.

The doors slid open, as the first contestant stepped out. A tall blonde teen made her way down the few steps that led to the grassy cushion below. Her modern styled white dress flowing in the breeze. A black belt was wrapped tightly around her waist, showing off her slim figure. She wore a pair of grey high top converses as she stood silently in the field of grass. Izzy was examining the contestant from afar, while Noah was still making his way over. "Ah yes, hello? My name is, uh, Fleur," she managed to fumble out, her words filled with a french accent.

Izzy nodded vigorously, "yes, yes I know! You're amazing you are! Isn't she fantastic Noah!?" The host in question had finally managed to catch up to Izzy and was standing beside her while staring at Fleur.

"I suppose, if you look past the accent, she could be somewhat interesting," he uttered out flatly.

The other host took out a dead fish from a bag nearby, " ! Get him," she shouted, not impressed by her co-hosts energy. She tossed at Noah, who let out a high screech, running out the way. "Play nice with our very first contestants!" Fleur gave a weak smile, while staring at the dysfunctional hosts.

"I heard screaming, is everyone o.k," a boys voice asked. A teen with short dirty blondeish hair jumped out of the bus. His hair was parted to the right, a light grey beanie covering most of his hair asides from the parted section. He wore a simple navy heathered tee, a silver chain draped over his neck. His wrists were covered in an assortment of coloured wristbands. He wore khaki pants, with navy Toms for shoes.

Izzy shrugged, "oh no, that was just-"

Noah placed his hand across Izzy's mouth, "just a local aboriginal getting torn apart by a local brown bear, nothing to worry about."

Fleur stared at Noah, "but I thought that it was, how do you say… you who screamed like little girl?" The host blushed, and pulled his hand back from Izzy's mouth, it dripping her saliva.

"Owned," Izzy teased, before welcoming the new-comer, "welcome to the party Colin!"

Colin was busy laughing at the realization that it was Noah who had screeched, "are you sure you're cut out for this job?"

"No," Noah muttered.

"Of course he is," Izzy glared at Colin, "would you like to meet too? doesn't get to come out very often, but I'm sure he won't mind making more friends!"

Colin raised an eyebrow, "who's ?"

"Don't ask," Noah begged. Colin nodded, and walked over and stood beside Fleur.

The next contestant to step off of the bus wore maroon and grey school uniform; a ruffled skirt, and a buttoned up vest covering a simple tee. She wore simple black shoes. The most vivid thing about the brunette however was her much larger than average bust and booty. Her brown hair pushed back by a simple maroon headband brushed gently across her chest. "They are, uh, very large," Fleur declared, kissing either side of the new girls face.

The bustier girl stared down at Fleur, "don't remind me!" She giggled her bosom around, "these suckers have been getting me kicked out of school for as long as I can remember." Colin's jaw was wide open, as were his eyes. "And that's why," she muttered, sighing at the boy.

Izzy who had retrieved from the ground, quickly slipped the dead fish into Colin's exposed mouth, "you can't just stare like that!"

Her co-host laughed, as Colin's face turned an unnatural shade of green, the fish sliding out of his mouth. He rushed to the nearby river, stripping off his shirt and khaki's, jumping into the cold water. He opened his mouth wide, as he dunked his head under the water, trying to remove the taste of dead fish. Once he could handle the flavour, he stopped, "it's not like I meant to! It just happened," he proclaimed before shoving his face back into the water.

"My name's Pixie," the girl explained. "And these," she grabbed her breasts, "are not to be man handled."

Fleur nodded, "you says it sis-ter!" The larger girl nodded slowly, as she realized that Fleur either had issues with speaking, or just wasn't English. Due to her accent, she assumed the latter.

Damien, snuck out of the bus, and grabbed hold of Colin's shirt and pants while he was ducking his head under the water. The prankster quickly shoved the articles of clothing into his bag, and walked over to where the others were standing. "Hey! My name's Damien!"

Fleur and Pixie nodded, "we know. You were part of the finale," Pixie exclaimed.

"Oh… so you know that-"

The french girl interrupted him, "that you are the brother of Heather? Yes, we are in the knowing." Damien nodded.

"Well, then you know I'm not like how she was shown on t.v. I'm not mean," he tried to explain.

"Then why are you in the process of the pranking of the Colin?"

Damien chuckled, "he was too occupied staring at Pixie's chest… I figured it might be nice for Pixie to be at the other end of the stick for once."

"What do you m-" Pixie started, but her mouth was left open as Colin stepped out of the river in nothing but his maroon Calvin Kleins that were soaked through and stuck to his skin. His lack of shirt, exposed his toned body. Pixie's eyes were glued on the boy.

Colin looked around, perplexed as to where his clothes were, "hey do you guys know where my stuff went?"

"Sorry about that Colin! A bear came by and ran off with them, Damien here tried to run after him, but Fleur was worried he would get hurt, and told him not too," Pixie lied, not wanting her view to leave.

Fleur giggled, "yes, Pixie is in mode of speaking the truth." Colin blushed, not used to being so exposed.

"Hey, Noah? Any idea where my luggage is? I kind of want to cover up." The teen moved his hands to cover up his groin.

Noah joined in on the laughter, "sorry Colin! But all of your luggage, is on the other side of that mountain!" The host pointed to a tall mountain, covered in the green of a forest.

Colin began to blush, "so you mean I'm stuck like this until you guys drive us over there?" Izzy and Noah both nodded.

A girl with lush burgundy hair stepped off of the bus. She wore a simple white tee that was loose on her body, a large, golden, bedazzled moustache was the only thing on the shirt. Under, she wore black tights, with mid thigh, white boots. Laid across two of her fingers was two-part, golden and silver heart ring. In her other hand, she held a camera, facing herself, "this is it guys! I'm on Total Drama Blossoming!," she cheered to the camera, before noticing the practically naked teen. Her face went blank, as she toppled off of the bus, still recording the entire process. She quickly got herself back on her feet and rushed beside Colin, the camera now facing the boy, "why have I never heard of you before? My name's Simone! That's Simsue3000 on Youtube!" She focused the camera on Colin's body, zooming in and out.

Colin blushed even more, "I'm Colin… But could you not record me like this," he begged.

Simone nodded, closing the camera, "oh right! Sorry! Silly me," she laughed, stepping away from the boy and joining Fleur and Pixie.

"Simone, right?," Pixie asked, as Simone nodded. "Please tell me you got footage of him."

The red-head gave a wink, "in full HD," she squealed silently.

Pixie wrapped her arms around the girl, "praise the lord!"

Fleur joined in on the hug, "I am knowing what we will be le watching tonight," she whispered, as the trio of girls giggled.

Damien walked to where Colin was still blushing, "take it as a compliment bro'."

Colin nodded, "You're right… But my mom is prolly watching this," he sighed. The prankster patted Colin on the back, trying to give him comfort.

Noah nudged Izzy, "if they keep this up, we'll be out of a job," he noted. The contestants were leaving very little room for Noah or Izzy to do much of anything.

The next teen to step off of the bus wore a grey blazer, a navy blue polo clung to his body. Around his neck a bowtie was tied tightly, it being a slightly lighter shade of the navy in his polo. He wore tight, dark blue denim jeans. "How may I be of assistance?"

Damien chuckled, "you don't happen to have a spare pair of pants, or shirt do you? Teen heart-throb here, is in need."

The new arrival stepped off of the bus, and rushed to Colin's aid. Pulling off his blazer, and dressing Colin in it. Next, he tore off his own jeans, revealing a pair of grey heathered shorts beneath it. He assisted Colin into the jeans, which seemed to fit just right. "Does it suit you, sir?"

Colin looked at Noah for an answer. "Meet Tameron, if you haven't guessed already he's from the brotherhood of the traveling pants," he paused waiting for someone to laugh. No one did, and so he continued, "no? Nobody? Anyways, he's been training to be a butler, at But's Academy." The teens started to laugh at that one.

"Butts Academy?!" Izzy broke down laughing, as she proceeded to do cartwheels around Noah.

Tameron nodded, "yes, despite its name, it was a nice home to me. I am a recent graduate of the academy, I am glad I could assist you, sir."

Colin nodded slowly, "yes, thanks. But I think I can do up my own pants," he stated, shooing Tameron's hands away from the zipper on the jeans.

The trio of girls gave out a collective whine, "so close," Pixie giggled.

Simone nodded, "at least we still have it on camera."

"He still looks, how you say, fan-tab-u-lous," Fleur questioned, as the three girls began to have another giggle fit.

Damien stared at Tameron, "so why exactly were you wearing shorts under your pants?"

Tameron looked at the camera crew before leaning in to whisper in Damien's ear, "my old master had a teen who wet himself often when we went out to eat. I would give him the pants after every incident. I suppose it's become a habit of mine." Damien burst out laughing, revealing his dimples.

"They're telling secrets now," Simone whispered to the other girls.

A blond girl stepped off of the bus wearing a short pair of denim overalls over a white with black polka dots blouse. She wore galaxy tights to cover her legs, with simple white shoes. She waved by simply flicking her wrist, "sup?"

Izzy quickly counted on her fingers, "that's half! There's seven of them! Only seven more to go," she burst out. She stopped cart wheeling and jumped onto Noah's back. The latter mumbled at the added weight.

"Welcome Cait," he muttered, "anyone mind helping a guy out here?" Colin and Damien walked towards the two hosts, each of them grabbing onto a side of Izzy, and pulled her off of the book work.

She pouted, "I was just starting to have fun!"

Cait walked to where Tameron was standing, the butler however stopped the girl from walking into a mud puddle by lifting her off from her feet. "The mud will ruin your shoes, you should be much more careful."

"I didn't even realize!," Cait exclaimed. "Thanks a ton!"

Fleur walked over to where Cait was standing, while Pixie and Simone began to talk about which pec they preferred, Colin's right or his left. "You look, umm, very, hipster," the frenchy complemented, unsure if she had used the right word.

Cait shook her head. "Don't call me that. K? Thanks. I dress how I want, I'm not just some trend follower."

Fleur's face gave out, "oh, I am sorry, I was not aware of this. I was just in the thinking you looked cool, where did you find the, ummm. Tights? I am very much in the liking."

Cait glared at Fleur, "don't try to copy my style either! That's just lame!" Cait stormed away, settling on talking with Colin and Damien who were talking about last night's hockey game.

"Do not mind her," Tameron smiled at Fleur, "she just didn't understand properly. Just keep trying," he assured. Fleur perked up at the final words.

"Just keep trying," she repeated to herself, "and never give up," she mumbled remembering a cold night in January.

Work Bitch started to play from the inside of the bus, as a teen with a caramel coloured faux hawk stepped off of the bus. He wore slightly torn jeans, and a grey hoodie that had the words 'The Good List' written in bold. His body was jamming out to the music, as his hands formed fists and he began to pump them into the air as he stood in place. Pixie was soon by his side, "this is my jam!"

"Let's give a warm 'round of applause for Raphael," Noah stated, laughing at himself.

Raphael began to dance alongside with Pixie, "just call me Raph. Or Dj. Raph if you like," he chuckled. Simone pulled Colin away from his conversation with Damien and made him dance with her. Tameron offered to dance with Fleur, and soon the two were also dancing.

"Do you want to dance?" Damien asked, realizing how much fun the others were having.

"To Britney Spears? You've gotta be kidding me," Cait declared.

Raph stopped dancing, and stared at Cait, "you did not just diss the princess of pop?"

"And what if I did?"

A soft voice broke up the argument, "come on guys! Can't we just be friends?! Or even BFF's? That would be a-mazing!"

Noah muttered to himself, "I was dreading the point where she showed up." He looked at Izzy who was trying to find again, he gulped. "And this is Kimmi everyone!" He clapped, trying to make Izzy change her mind- lucky for him she did, as she rushed over to Kimmi.

"Hey! I'm Izzy, one of the hosts here. I hope we can make you feel welcomed," she blurted out.

The girl in the red and black plaid dress smiled, as she adjusted her black boots and leather jacket, "I'm sure you'll make me feel welcomed," she smiled. She returned her focus to both Cait and Raph, "come on," you seem cool, "let's talk," she pulled Cait away from the feud about Britney Spears.

"Thanks. Can you believe he was going to go all Mike Myers on me, just because I didn't like Britney Spears? Who could like someone like her? I mean, what kind of role model is she!?"

Kimmi kept smiling, "I guess you're right! She was totally out of line when she shaved her head!"

"What?! No way," Cait countered, "I meant the fact that she's trying to get her kids back. I mean who does that?"

The smiling teen kept on smiling despite the obvious fault in Cait's opinion. "Oh… I think that I'm just gonna go over there," Kimmi pointed to a small flower, "it's so pretty, kind of like you!" She ran off, escaping the awkwardness.

"I'm not pretty, only shallow people are pretty," Cait declared to herself.

Another teen stepped off of the bus, he was wearing a large trench coat, and a green tee underneath it. His hair was almond coloured, and was shagging across his face, the only thing preventing it from getting in his eyes, were his large, black sunglasses. "And this is Matt! He doesn't talk very much. Not so much of a social butterfly!"

"Heh? I do talk. I just tend not to. Not many people know the right words to say to me," Matt decided, sticking his hands into his pockets as he leaned against a tall tree.

Cait walked over beside the teen, "finally someone who isn't actually insane."

Matt looked the girl over, eyeing her hipster style. "What can I do for you?"

"Everyone here thinks I'm a hipster," she complained.

"Aren't you?" Cait grumbled in reply to Matt's slick words, and removed herself from his presence.

A girl wearing a leopard print long sleeve shirt and light blue jeans stepped off of the bus next. She quickly examined the cast that had been assembled, making a point to stay away from Colin and Simone, since they were dancing together, and from Fleur and Cait since they were both blond. She walked to where Matt was standing, "you seem like you would survive," she muttered silently, her hands clutching the ends of her shirt.

"Why do you say that," he questioned.

The girl looked up at him, "you're the only one in black. The goths usually last the longest," she whispered back.

Matt chuckled, "I'm not gothic. People who wear black don't always have to be gothic," he responded.

"Then why are you wearing that," she motioned towards his trench coat.

He grinned, "I have my reasons… maybe you'll see one day."

"That's Clara," Izzy cheered. The girl in question walked to where Kimmi was sniffing a flower.

"You should watch where you stick your nose. You would be surprised at how many plants can give you a rash," Clara stated, nibbling on the sleeve of her shirt, her eyes darting around, trying to keep an eye on everyone.

Kimmi giggled, "no worries. This one seems fine," she removed her face from the flower, only to feel the intense urge to itch her face. "Or not," she whined, beginning to scratch at her nose.

A teen wearing a trilby over his golden hair stepped off of the bus. He wore a plaid shirt, with dashes of greens and blues throughout. He wore dark blue trousers to cover his legs, with beige loafers. He saw Kimmi fiddling with her nose, "don't worry that smell is just 100% man."

The smiling girl blushed, "oh really?"

"Yeah," the new arrival winked.

Kimmi giggled, "could you point out the man for me?" Clara laughed silently at the burn, while Ollie seemed stunned. "I'm really sorry! But I just couldn't resist maybe you should call me later!"

"...But they took our phones away," he replied silently, still stunned that he got rejected.

"Exactly," Kimmi giggled even louder than before. The other contestants took notice to the two girls laughing and seemed confused, but then returned to their own conversations. "No but really, come see me later," Kimmi smiled.

Ollie sighed, "really?"

"Maybe," she winked. Ollie lightened up, letting out a hugh of air.

"That means no," Clara whispered silently.

The final girl left the brightly coloured bus, she was jumped off, spinning her long board beneath her. Her board was decked out, with a single star painted on either side. The girl herself was wearing high black and white striped socks, a pair of short, baggy sweat pants. Covering her torso, she wore a simple white tank top, a black tie hung loosely across her chest. Her hair was straight and strawberry blond. "Hey! I'm Alli," she announced.

The others welcome Alli, as she joined Tameron and Fleur who were talking about how excited they were to be on the show. "I am just so happy! I flew all the way from France, just to be on the tv!"

Tameron nodded, "I also travelled a great distance to be here, it's important that I be here."

Alli smiled, "hey! I'm so glad that I got accepted! I think this is going to be the experience of a lifetime!"

"Yes, yes," Fleur agreed.

Cait returned to the trio, not looking at Fleur, "everyone back home is going to be so jealous!"

Fleur frowned, realizing she was being ignored. Tameron picking up on this, wrapped his arm around the girl. Alli replied, "totally! My parents are making sure the entire circus watches me every night this airs! They're all rooting for me back home!"

The final contestant jumped out of the bus, and seemed to bounce all over the place. "Hey! Hey! Hey," he shouted, as he ran around the contestants. "My name's Alfie! What's yours? Huh? Huh!?" He didn't wait long enough for anybody to answer before he was racing to ask the next person. It wasn't long before Izzy was racing around with him.

Raph walked back on the bus, putting a different cd into the music player, 'You Make Me Feel So Young' by Michael Buble, starting to air from the stereo. When he walked off of the bus, Alfie was enjoying a normal conversation with Colin, Damien, Pixie and Simone. He smiled, knowing he did a good job. "Way to go," Pixie whispered when he returned.

"I really feel like swimming," Alfie uttered out, staring at the river, as he was about to jump in, Colin gripped onto the sides of the boy.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that. Bad things happen when you do that," he explained the whole situation that had occurred earlier.

From a distance, Matt examined Alfie. He wore a bright yellow top, a denim vest layered over it. He had green jeans on, with simple white sneakers. "He might be just the one I'm looking for," Matt whispered to himself.

Noah looked at Izzy, who looked at Noah, they both gave one another a nod, before Izzy broke the silent chatter everyone was having, "LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! This is kernel I, double Z! And you maggots! Need to get to camp, it's that way," she shouted, pointing at the mountain, a small train could be seen leading through the forest.

Colin spoke up, "but I thought you guys said you were going to drive us?"

Noah chuckled, "no. We never said that."

"I'm pretty sure you did," Pixie added.

"Well that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you guys make it to the other side of that mountain before the rest of you! Last one to the other side, MAY be eliminated." Noah explained, trying to do his best Phil impression. As if on cue, after Noah finished speaking, clouds appeared in the sky and it began to rain. "Have fun!"


	2. Bring May Flowers

Izzy scooped Noah up into her arms, and raced into the jungle. She easily found a vine and began to swing out of the forest. Clara looked at the jungle in horror, "the odds of dying go way-way up in there," she murmured. Kimmi and Simone, who were standing next to Clara, backed away, accidently falling onto Colin and Damien.

"Stop that," Colin chuckled, moving Simone off of his exposed chest, "your hair tickles!" The fangirl giggled.

Damien wasn't as lucky, Kimmi tripped backwards, knocked him down. Simone smiled, "maybe you two should lead us through the jungle and mountain… We're too incompetent to make it through on our own," she whispered.

Kimmi nodded, "yeah, you wouldn't want to lose a best friend already! Would you," she muttered.

The prankster looked over at Colin, who gave a shrug. "Sure," Damien smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?" The girls gave one another tight hug, as the boys lead them into the forest.

Clara muttered to herself, overhearing the conversation, "knock on wood."

Tameron walked next to the pessimistic girl, "would it please you if I were to accompany you through the forest?" He gave a small bow to the smaller girl, who was nibbling on her sleeves.

Clara looked at the tall teen, and gave him a small smile, "you're not actually some murderer in disguise are you?" The butler shook his head. "Any kind of criminal record? Actually a blonde but wearing a wig? The kid everyone made fun of in class because he liked playing with dead animals," the girl rambled on and on, Tameron shaking his head at every statement. She opened her mouth a final time, "oh. Then yes, I would like your help."

The butler nodded, pulling out a black umbrella. He pulled it open protecting him and his latest client from the rain above. "This should keep us safe." Clara began walking towards the mountain, and for every step she took Tameron did the same.

Alli quickly skated underneath the protection of the umbrella, "don't forget about me," she picked her skate board up and wiped her wheels clean. "I don't want to get my wheels wet!"

Ollie joined the three standing under the umbrella, "don't worry ladies, my hotness will keep you dry."

Cait quickly joined the group cowering under the umbrella, "Well, we know why Kimmi was giggling non-stop."

"Safety in numbers, safety in numbers," Clara repeated to herself, as she eyed the four others under the umbrella.

Tameron smiled as the five teens ventured into the forest. "That is true master Clara. There is power in numbers. And we just so happen to have the most." Alli, Cait, Clara and Ollie looked at the butler oddly, curious as to what he meant.

"Is there enough room for a girl such as myself," Fleur questioned, attempting to get away from the rain.

"Hashtag no way," Cait declared shooing the french girl away. Fleur looked down at her muddy shoes, and gave a soft nod.

"I'll be in the goings then." Fleur raced ahead of the group.

Ollie stared at Cait, "I wouldn't have minded being close quarters with her… why turn her away?"

"She's not as sweet as she seems. She was incredibly rude to me when i first got here."

Alli moved her arm around Cait's side, "well that's ok then," she turned and looked at the four others, "you have us now. We can all be friends, together! This will be a grand adventure!"

Pixie was cowering under the protection of the trees waiting for Fleur and Raph to hurry up and catch up. The busty girl didn't want to participate in a wet tee-shirt contest on her own and had rushed to where the rain wouldn't get her. "You know, for someone who is trying to show the world how innocent they are you certainly don't have much issue showing your body off." Raph chuckled as he and Fleur made it to where the larger girl waited.

"Look. It's not my fault my school thinks I'm a distraction to all the boys or that I'm snatching their innocence away. I'm not the one who started the P-O-R-N column in the school paper. The boys at my last school were pervs all on their own. I just got the blame for it."

Fleur patted the girl on the back, "I am in the sorry for heading this. You are very belle in my eyes." The fashionista's eyes sparkled when she kissed Pixie's cheeks. "Be who are you in your heart!"

"Thanks girly-girl! But I'm going to prove to my school once and for all that I'm not the problem. I'm not what they think I am. If I can win the prize money while I'm at it, well I may as well," she winked nudging the two with her arms.

"Think what you want! But I'm going to be the one walking home with all of the money at the end of the day," Raph grinned jogging past the two girls.

"Arrete!" Fleur screeched out chasing after the boy, Pixie following close behind.

He laughed, "catch me if you can!"

The brightly coloured teen wandered aimlessly through the forest, his eyes seemingly glowing at everything. Every now and then he would pause pulling something out of his pocket and shoving it onto his tongue. Immediately after he would grin and have a hop in his step again, the reaction would eventually wear off and then he would take another. Alfie grinned as he pranced through the forest not really caring that he was on his own.

Trailing the boy in a black coat Matt kept a close eye on the bubbly teen. He wore a giant grin, "he's just the one I've been looking for." The teen dressed in black stepped out from the shadows and ran past Alfie, "run! They're coming! And they're massive!"

"Huh? Oh no! Gotta go faster," Alfie declared to himself shoving a handful of the brightly coloured things from his pockets into his mouth. "Thanks for the heads up," he beamed racing past Matt.

"He doesn't have a clue," Matt chuckled to himself. He returned to the shadows and began stalking his prey once again.

The scene jumps from the shadows of the jungle to a brightly coloured screen, a birds-eye-view of the location is shown. Izzy's voice is heard, "with that Colin, Damien, Kimmi and Simone take the early lead," as she reads their names off, four glowing dots appear near the middle section of the jungle. The map reveals three key parts, the mountain covered in jungle, a wide river and finally a meadow where a large number of dots are flashing. "Trailing behind them are Alli, Cait, Clara, Ollie, and Tameron." Five flashing dots appear a little ways behind where the group of four.

Three dots began to flash behind the larger group and Noah is heard speaking. "Falling behind are Fleur, Raph and Pixie," finally two more dots began to flash even further behind. "Matt and Alfie are holding up the rear."

"Are you sure about this, I mean you might hurt someone," Kimmi frowned staring at the vine trap Damien had made. The trap was made of vine and was well concealed under the foliage of the jungle. Damien assured the others that if someone were to step on it they would get pulled into the air and be trapped.

The prankster shrugged, "you heard Noah. The last one to arrive may be eliminated. If we can guarantee someone arriving after us I see no harm in it."

Colin looked up into the sky noting how little light was able to creep past the trees, "it's getting late maybe we should set up a camp soon."

"We'll leave the trap set here… But whoever wakes up first tomorrow should come and check it to see if it actually worked," Simone explained the others nodded and they shook on the idea.

The two girls took the lead with the boys following right behind them, "I call dibs on Colin," Simone giggled frantically looking over her shoulder to make sure the boys weren't listening.

"Not a problem with me! I have a feeling Damien is going to be super-extra cuddly," Kimmi squealed giving herself a tight hug.

Damien cocked an eyebrow as he watched the girls, "what do you think they're talking about?"

"Not a clue," Colin laughed. "I bet Heather taught you all about the game, huh?"

The prankster shrugged, "rule number one; don't talk game with people until you're in an alliance." He moved his arm out to stop Colin, "final two?"

Ollie spun his hat on his finger as he and his group continued to walk through the jungle. "Who do you guys think is going to be eliminated?"

Alli loosened her tie slightly, "no idea! But none of us that's for sure!"

"That is something I can agree with," Tameron bowed, "but for now we should rest. It is getting late, and I'm sure no one will be trying to get through the jungle tonight."

Cait glared, "I was just going to say that! Stop taking all of my ideas."

Clara nibbled on her sleeves, "guys, do you hear that?"

The skatergirl looked around trying to find the source of the sound, "no? But come on guys let's not kill each other just yet! Heck you guys are worst than some of the lot lice at the big top!"

Ollie shook his hair, "I don't think I have any lice?"

Alli chuckled, "lot lice? It means kids who grow up under the big top."

"Guys I think it's getting closer," Clara whispered her eyes darting around trying to see what couldn't be seen in the dark.

"Get over it, stop trying to get attention," Cait declared.

Raph put the branch of leaves on the ground, "that should be enough to keep us comfy for tonight."

Pixie jumped onto the large pile of assorted plants, she immediately bounced back into the air, "woah! What the!?"

"Me turn! Me turn," Fleur giggled out as she bounced onto the bouncy pile.

Raph stared at the bed and then back at the girls, "good to know… The jungle has bouncy plants."

Fleur was soon sleeping soundly on the bed, the two others would bounce sending her sleeping body into the air. "She sure does pass out quickly," Pixie laughed.

"We were walking for awhile," Raph said. He stared at Pixie while they bounced, "I know this is going to sound weird, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Pixie shrugged, "not that I know of? Anyways, we should prolly join sleeping beauty." Raph nodded as they both stopped bouncing and crawled into the foliage bed to join Fleur. When Pixie and Raph were sound asleep, Fleur's eyes shot open. "Don't give up," she whispered to herself racing through the jungle. She gave a final glance back at her comrades giving a shy wave.

Alfie noticed the sudden movement and sped up to catch up to Fleur. "Hey-Hey-Hey!"

Fleur stared at the jumping boy to her side, "uh, hello. Your name is Alfie, yes? Well you must be umm, how do you say… shush? Friends are sleeping," she pointed back at one of the clearings.

"Oh… Ok! Ok! I'll be more silent… But why? Why are you leaving your friends behind," Alfie half whispered half shouted.

The french girl raised her finger to her face, "I can't be last."

Matt watched from the shadows. "Ten… Nine…" Alfie and Fleur kept jogging through the forest. "Eight. Seven. Six." Alfie seemed to slow down, but not by much. "Five. Four. Three."

"You're so-so-so-fast," Alfie uttered out before passing out on the ground.

"One," Matt finished counting.

Fleur looked at the teen and pulled off her scarf wrapping it around him. "Stay warm little one." Once Fleur was out of sight Matt crept over to the sleeping boy.

The camera pans above the mountain and shows the sky as it fades through the darkness and back into the daylight.

Fleur is shown staring at a giant river. She stoles down the shore in search of a way to cross the river. She pauses when she notices enormous lily pads floating along the edge. "This must be the way of going over," she stated with determination in her voice. Matt watched as Fleur kneeled on one of the lily pads and used the stem of a large flower as a paddle and began to cross the river.

Kimmi looked at her sleeping comrades. "I guess I'm the first up," she announced. She unwrapped Damien's arms from her torso. She still couldn't believe that the boys actually agreed to the 'let's stay warm' plan. She smiled brightly at the sight of Simone using Colin as a blanket. She walked the way they came to see if they caught anything worth setting free.

Clara gasped when she opened her eyes. Ollie had his arms wrapped tightly around Alli. "Nononono," she whispered to herself shaking her head. "They've cursed us all." Clara screeched running away from the group. "Now we're all going to die-die-die!"

Olli lifted his head when he heard the screaming. "Clara?" He looked around recognizing the voice but failed to find the scared girl, "don't tell me she wasn't actually kidding last night and something was actually out there." He shook Alli awake, "Clara's missing."

"Whaaaa," she questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Clara's not present," Tameron repeated, dropping a pile of apples he'd found.

Cait rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off of the ground, "of course she is. She's probably already at the finish line. She just wants attention."

"Come on Cait. That's not the way to make friends," Alli frowned. "I'm sure she just had to pee and got lost or something. Maybe we should look for her."

Tameron nodded, "I would agree, lady Clara can not be too far."

"Then it's a deal, we'll go find Clara," Ollie grinned putting his hat back on his head, giving Alli a wink.

Cait sighed, "hashtag whateves. But we're going my way."

"We can't blame her," Pixie decided staring at the small message Fleur had left her and Raph. The word 'sorry' was written on the ground in a bright pink petals.

Raph nodded, "of course not. It's a game, and we were falling behind. But know what? I think i know where I know you from," Raph announced.

Pixie grinned, "oh really now?"

"Club Lonely Hearts," he declared.

Pixie's face lit up, "oh. My. God! You're the DJ there aren't you!?" Raph nodded. "Well then, we better hurry up! Because I don't want either of us to go anywhere now!" The DJ nodded and they raced through the jungle.

Damien pulled his knapsack over his shoulder, "she's been gone awhile. She's prolly lost, we should go look for her."

Simone nodded as she pulled out her camcorder, "ok guys! It's my first morning wherever I am! And I already lost one of my friends! She went looking to see if Damien's trap caught anyone but she hasn't been back since! So we're going to go look for her."

"Maybe we should split up? I mean, I don't even remember which way we came," Colin sighed turning in a circle.

Heather's younger sibling spoke out, sounds like a plan, you two can go that way," Damien pointed behind the group, "and I'll go this way."

Simone blushed once she realized she was going to be alone with Colin, for the first time, she shut her camera off not wanting to embarrass herself on camera again. She started to walk the direction her and Colin were meant to go. Damien gave Colin a sly wink "whatever dude," Colin chuckled, jogging to catch up with Simone.

The river far behind her, Fleur arrives at a large meadow. The floral scent having been in the air ever since she crossed the river. Izzy and Noah stood in front of a wooded construction; a contestant from Frozen stood inside, and on either side of them a wooden wall was in place to make sure the contestants couldn't speak or see one another. Izzy raced over to the Fleur, "welcome-welcome-welcome!"

"Yeah, welcome. You won," Noah calmly said.

"I am the winner of show," Fleur asked, she was visibly confused.

Izzy laughed, "no! Of course not! You just one the first challenge! You're funny Fleur, I like you!" The host punched the girls arm causing the frenchy to cradle it on impact. "In front of you are fourteen contestants from Total Drama Frozen the entire cast asides from elf-boy and his secret lover! You get to choose one to be your partner for awhile. There are no teams in Total Drama Blossoming… for now anyways," Izzy announced.

Fleur nodded understanding. She looked over the contestants, they were all blindfolded. There was a specific contestant she wanted though, and he was on the far right between Ivy and Rosalie. She walked over to the British wonder and pulled off his blindfold. "Salut!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around the teen.

Britt blushed but wrapped his arms around the girl "'ey mate?" Fleur's grip only grew tighter. Britt was wearing the same outfit he ended last season with; dark-wash skinny jeans, a v-neck white tee with a denim vest, a union jack belt and navy high-tops.

Noah laughed, "you do know that he lost in the finale right? Why didn't you take the you-know, actual winner?"

"I choose Britt," Fleur shouted, a smile across her face.

Britt sighed, "well that's ace mate. But could ya' loosen up? I don't want to die first day back." The frenchy complied as she unhooked her arms, her hands finding solace in the brit's.

"It's a good thing Jade broke it off with Britt huh. I would hate to see what she would do to Fleur," Matt announced arriving at the scene. Izzy tried to explain the format of the show but Matt stopped her, "I know, I heard." The strange teen wandered over to Jade. "And I choose to be partnered with Jade."

Noah stared at Matt, "you do know she's more loco than crazy momma over here, right?"

"I got help," Jade muttered. "It wasn't my fault." The former(?) monster was back to wearing her green turtle neck, uggs and jeggings.

"Noah! Stop harassing the contestants," Izzy shouted as she jumped on Matt's back. "It's not polite!"

"So why did you choose me," Jade murmured. Her and the other contestants all made bets that she was going to be picked last.

Matt shuffled something inside of his trench-coat, "I have my reasons."

"Hello? Anyone? Does no one want to help," Kimmi whimpered. Her legs caught in a trap causing her entire body to be hung in the air. It was Damian's trap, but he never told them how to get out of it. He likely didn't think they would be dumb enough to set it off. "It's not funny anymore, can't you get me down? I'll be your friend!" The friendly girl stared at the cameraman, the camera panned left and then right. "Oh come on! Stop being a sour puss!"

Alfie is seen wrapped in Fleur's scarf sleeping softly on the ground. Around him the group of four creep by. "Should we wake him," Alli asked, "he seemed nice, I don't want him to be the first eliminated."

Cait glared at Alli, "no. I already have enough followers, I don't need another."

"Independant and loud, Ollie likes," the flirt gave a wink. Cait turned around and slapped the teen. "Ollie hurts," he whimpered.

Tameron quickly began to massage Ollie's cheeks. "Fear not I will help you."

"Personally I rather something else be squeezed, and by a girl," Ollie muttered, clawing at Tameron's hands. "Any offers, Alli?"

She blushed, "the circus folk would never let me live it down if they knew," she giggled.

"Stop it. We're here," Cait declared pointing to a bridge that spanned across a river.

"I thought we were looking for Clara!" Alli shouted, confused as to why they had left their friend behind.

"I'm here," a soft voice whispered. Clara walked out from beneath the bridge, she was soaking wet and the water dripped heavily onto the ground, "I was worried they might find me if I waited on the ground."

"Who might find you," Ollie asked.

Clara shook her head. "We don't have time for this," Cait growled, dragging the group onto the bridge.

"May I suggest we form an alliance? It will only be of benefit to us all," Tameron suggested. The five put their hands into a pile, "to the Brave Hearts."

Damian ran past the group, "last one there is a weirdo!" The Brave Hearts stared at the teen before they all started to sprint for the finish line.

Izzy and Noah had just set up the red velvet finish line when they saw the contestants racing for the meadow. "Who you gonna root for," Noah sung softly to himself.

"Who's it gonna be," Izzy grabbed Noah and began to sing wildly.

The red velvet rope was torn to pieces once Damian trampled through it, followed by the entire alliance. "Damian to be honest," Noah chuckled.

Izzy explained to the six what they had to do since Damian arrived first he got to pick first, then Alli, Cait, Ollie, Tameron and finally Clara. "Sweet, I choose Ivy," Damian decided without hesitation. He walked to the girl in the ivy green sun dress and pulled off her blindfold, "miss me much?"

"Get over yourself," he laughed, "but yes. Yes I did," she gave her friend a tight hug.

"Is there something you want to explain to rest of us," Noah winked giving Damian a nudge.

"We're friends, that's all. Ever since I found her wandering in my house we skype like once a week… Speaking of, I brought you a gift!" The prankster pulled out Colin's clothing from his bag.

Ivy stared at the gift, "how, umm, sweet?" The two laughed.

Alli was next to choose her partner and she easily walked beside Rosalie. "Think you still have that winner's luck?" Rosalie was wearing her baseball themed ensemble; a navy and grey baseball cap resting on her head, the letter 'G' was sewn onto it. She took a few steps, before pausing. She wore white vans, and grey jeans. Covering her torso was a long sleeve grey shirt, and a navy-blue vest. She wore grey leather gloves.

"At least someone knows what they're doing," Noah decided.

Rosalie smiled, "it wasn't luck, I knew what I was doing, and I had the best boyfriend ever!"

Alli stared confused, "really? Because all the tabloid magazines and the people at the big top all think that Emmett was just dragging you down, he was all muscle and no brain."

The Saber-claimed vampire shrugged, "well they're wrong! Emmett was one of the reasons that I won the show, and I hate seeing everyone say he was useless. It's not true," she frowned. Her and Emmett had some rough times after the season aired, they would go for interviews, but no one seemed to care about Emmett. He was always referred to as the 'boyfriend'. They almost broke up because of it, almost.

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that."

Cait growing impatient marched and stood beside Mitchel, tearing off his blindfold. "You're my partner, hashtag woo."

The dancer wore large black shades covering his eyes, a black tee clinging tightly to his torso, a light grey hoodie loosely tossed over that and a leather jacket over that. He wore black allstars and black skinnies. "Where do you want the autograph?"

"How about not?"

Mitchel shrugged, "you don't have to be shy, all the girls want my autograph."

"And here I was thinking Ollie was bad," Cait glared, "can I change partners?"

"Nope," Izzy snickered.

Ollie was looking over the contestants; Andre was on the far left making music by snapping his fingers, Kaleb was fixing his hair with precision, Dania hummed a song to herself, Emmett was holding a boulder above his head, Hannah was playing on her invisible 3DS, Vishal was spinning a volley ball on his finger, Zaina was sniffing a variety of flowers, Saber was creating a floral tiara, and finally Lexi was standing there talking to herself.

The flirt walked over to the so-called prince and removed his blindfold, "you'll do," he smiled.

"I thought I was more hated than Jade," Saber asked confused as to why someone would choose him after he and Hannah were listed as Canada's most hated couple after Total Drama Frozen due to their lies to Britt and ultimately costing Britt the ten grand.

Ollie shrugged, "you have potential."

Saber adjusted his orange polo and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts, "if you say so."

Tameron chose next. He wandered down the line of Frozen contestants until he found Zaina. She wore a floral patterned blouse and a white skirt. Her feet were covered in flowers. The butler removed her blindfold and grinned upon seeing the girl. "Evening lady Zaina, you don't know me yet, but we will grow close."

The flower girl nodded, "there are just so many flowers, it's so much better here. I can actually think clearly," she blushed. "Isn't that right friends," she looked to the ground where the flowers were laid.

"Fear not my lady, you will be returned to your former glory," Tameron assured, but Zaina paid little attention.

"Clara it's your turn," Izzy screeched.

Clara nodded and made her way to stand next to Lexi. She stared at the girl in awe before removing her blindfold. "Promise you won't kill me?"

Lexi giggled, as she untied her pink scraft from around her neck and wrapped around Clara. She spun around inspecting her partner, she could use the pink. Lexi unbuttoned her pink blouse and was going to put it on her new friend but Clara stopped her. "Are you sure? I think you could use a little pink in your life!"

Clara took heavy breaths not used to wearing so much pink or someone getting so close, "remember girls in pink always live. Girls in pink always live."

Lexi looked down at the strange girl, "and people thought I lost my mind last season? Silly viewers!"

The screen returns to the jungle. "Is there a reason why you're just laying on the ground?" Raphael asked staring at Kimmi who was clutching onto a sharpened piece of stone.

Pixie poked the stunned girl, "are you even alive girly-girl?"

"I'm- I'm fine," Kimmi responded standing up on her two feet. She looked into the sky and gave thanks. "I'm KImmi by the way, and you two are my latest friends," she squealed tucking the rock into a pocket.

Raph and Pixie looked at one another and shrugged, "sure thing. What ever you say?" The Dj said as they continued their trek through the jungle.

Pixie looked at Raph and mouthed, "she's lost her mind!" Raph nodded as they watched Kimmi skip on ahead her arms outstretched.

Alfie is shown clutching his knees, his eyes wide open staring at the bridge. "C-Candy," he whimped out. "Where's my candy? Candy?" His pockets are seen to be inside out, and his hands dirty from when he had looked in the grass around him. Alfie's eyes go wide when he smells the sweet smell of skittles, "candy!" He jumps to his feet racing across the bridge but when he reaches the meadow the scent is lost.

Fearing he would lose the scent he rushed over to the first teen he could saw and pulled off his blind fold. "Well it's about time someone chose the biggest star there is! Can I get hair and makeup now," Kaleb shouted as he shoved past Alfie and went off in search of the makeup tent. Matt watched the duo interact from afar, popping a skittle into his mouth.

"Maybe we should just head back," Simone suggested. The Sun was starting to set again, and they still hadn't found Kimmi. "Maybe Damien found her."

Colin sighed, "I guess maybe you're right. We don't want to be the last one back."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question," Simone asked, pulling out her camera.

"Nah, go ahead. Shoot," he smiled.

Simone turned her camera on and looked at the boy wearing Tameron's blazer, "do you have a girlfriend back home?"

The blond shook his head, "not that I can recall?"

Simone grinned, "good!" Colin looked the fangirl oddly and chuckled.

Izzy explained to Kimmi, Raph and Pixie that they had to pick their partners for the show. Since Kimmi got her first she would choose first, then Raph and finally Pixie. Kimmi walked over to where Vishal was spinning a volley ball. "We're going to be the best of friends, I pinky promise," she pulled off his blind fold.

The coloured teen in his school's midnight blue t-shirt looked at the smiling girl, "do we have too?"

"Of course we do! I already have a nickname for you Vishy!"

Vishal bit his tongue, after his actions last season he was kicked off of all his school's teams for not being team player. "How sweet, someone else used to call me the same thing."

Raph walked straight to Andre who was still snapping his fingers to an unknown beat, "we're gonna get along great," Raph decided once he tugged the blindfold off of the musician.

"And we're gonna get all of the s'mores this time," the musician asked.

"Yeah boy!" The duo high-fived and started to make music together.

Pixie looked at the remaining choices; Dania, Emmett and Hannah. The choice was simple and the busty girl walked towards Dania, removing her blindfold. "Help… It's just so dirty. Too much nature," Dania whimpered a few tears dripping down her face as she collapsed into Pixie's chest.

Pixie looked confused at the girl, "but you were fine last season and you were outside then too."

Dania sniffed, "but there was snow. The snow covered it all! Now there's no snow and the wilderness is going to hurt me." Pixie nodded as she rubbed her hand on the petite girls back.

"It'll be ok girly girl."

The Sun began to set over the wild meadow. Izzy and Noah had just finished setting up the firefly lanterns and the large meadow was glowing with life. Colin and Simone finally arrived. Colin arriving just before Simone. "Colin. Simon," Izzy started.

"You are the last two to arrive," Noah continued. Simone gripped onto Colin's hand, he gave her a weak smile trying to reassure her. Simone looked over at all of the other contestants who were still separated by the wooden walls, she saw both Damian and Kimmi and smiled knowing they were both safe. "Colin since you techincally arrived before Simone you are still in the competition and can choose either Hannah or Emmett to be your partner for the game," Noah declared.

Simone loosened her grip on Colin's hand as he walked away to where Hannah was standing, "I choose Hannah. Between her and Emmett at least she was somewhat useful." Hannah was wearing a red and white plaid top and denim jeans.

The gamer smiled when Colin removed her blindfold, "thanks… For giving me a chance," she whispered.

Rosalie stepped out from her wooden constraint, "really guys!? None of you chose Emmett? Why not? Will someone please explain to me why he isn't good enough?"

Alli joined Rosalie, "please don't make a scene Rosalie. Emmett was shown to be useless on the show, he didn't exactly do much. He was just your boyfriend. Everyone else did something useful or played to win, he didn't."

Rosalie ignored her and walked over to where her boyfriend was standing alone and gave him a kiss, "I'll win this again. For both of us," she decided.

Izzy broke the kiss up, "I never said he was eliminated! Now did I? Noah!?"

Noah shook his head, "nope. She never said that."

Ivy stepped out from her confines aswell, "you said if we weren't picked we may be eliminated."

"Or if we were the last to arrive we may be eliminated," Ollie added.

"MAY," Noah shouted.

"We wouldn't eliminate two of you just like that," Izzy complained and called for all of the contestants to join them in a circle. "Simone you're partnered up with Emmett, and are NOT eliminated from the game. Silly teenagers where on Earth did you get that idea?"

Simone ran over to Emmett and gave him a tight hug, Rosalie stared at the girl but said nothing. "I would have picked you anyways."

"Thanks," Emmett smiled dropping the boulder he was carrying to the ground.

"That's not fair! Someone needs to be eliminated," Vishal complained.

"And a pair will be eliminated. Simone, Emmett get over here," Noah replied.

Britt looked at the host oddly, "but mate you just said they weren't eliminated."

Izzy shook her head, "they aren't. Not yet. Fleur and Britt, Matt and Jade, Damian and Ivy, get your bums over here!"

"I am in the mode of being confused," Fleur frowned.

"You're not the only one," Jade sighed following Matt.

"You six are immune from the vote," Noah announced pointing to the three pairs that arrived at the meadow first," he paused then turned to Simone and Emmett, "you two are in the elimination challenge for coming in last in the first challenge."

Izzy continued the explanation, "everyone else you get to vote for a pair to compete against them in the elimination challenge, the pair that wins stays here, the duo that loses is eliminated from our lovely meadow and gets to stay with Lindsay, Beth and Trent… wherever they are."

"Where do we vote?" Alli asked, as she and the other Brave Hearts formed a group together.

"Right here, in public," Noah laughed watching as the contestants moaned. "Fleur and Britt, who do you vote for?"

Fleur whispered something into Britt's ear and he nodded, "we vote for Alli and Rosalie. You drove Jade to the nuthouse and then her therapist made her dump me."

"Yes, she's the reason why Jade tried to kill you, not once, not twice, but three times," Ivy scoffed.

Matt was the next to vote for him and Jade, "we also vote Rosalie and Alli. Never really understood why they kept the winners around so long in the original."

Ivy shook her head, "we vote Kimmi and Vishal. Sorry Kimmi you seem sweet and all, but Vishal sure as heck ain't," Damien nodded.

"Whatever, we vote Rosalie and Alli," Vishal stated as Kimmi nodded beside him.

Colin and Hannah finished discussing their vote before Hannah spoke out, "sometimes a princess doesn't need saving, and she most certainly doesn't need someone meddling with her love life. We vote Kimmi and Vishal."

Rosalie bit down onto her tongue, "we vote Vishal and Kimmi."

"Sorry Kimmi! We just don't have much of a choice here," Alli frowned.

Dania was still whimpering on Pixie's chest, "I saw last season, I would like to think Dania would keep her friend around, we vote Kimmi and Vishal… I'm sorry girly girl, I know we were supposed to be friends and all, but I don't have much choice here." Kimmi gave a weak smile, understanding the circumstance.

Emmett and Simone uttered out "Kimmi and Vishal," at the same time. "No questions asked," Emmett added.

Kaleb returned from getting his hair and makeup down, "Rosalie and Alli, obviously, why keep the winner and a couple around? Start thinking for yourselves." The star in training looked down at his partner who was clutching onto his leg.

"Candy," Alfie asked. Matt grinned from the distance, he sure knew how to pick 'em.

"We're gonna vote Kimmi and Vishal. Rosalie was at least decent to me last season," Andre decided humming out his words.

Noah stared at the final four teams, "the vote is 4-6, in favor of Kimmi and Vishal facing off against Emmett and Simone."

"Alli and Rosalie," Cait, Clara, Ollie and Tameron all uttered out in unison refusing to look at Alli. Their partners seemed shocked by their choice, as they all agreed to vote for Kimmi and Vishal.

"I… I thought we were friends," Alli said.

"It's a game. There are no real friends, just hashtag followers who you can afford to cut loose," Cait decided staring at her feet.

"They made me do it," Ollie frowned, giving a wink at Alli, "just win and stay."

"My lady Clara thought it was a good idea," Tameron announced, Clara nodding sadly.

Izzy looked at Alli and Rosalie, "well sucks to be you! Ha-ha! With eight votes against you, you'll be competing against Emmett and Simone and a battle for safety!" As she explained what the challenge would be, Noah handed out a blue coloured tulip marshmallow to the three teams who won the challenge, and white tulip marshmallows, or tulipmallows for short, to to the others.

Rosalie and Alli are shown to be clinging onto a rope raised above the river, on a separate rope, Emmett and Simone are also holding on tight. The team that lasts the longest will stay in the competition. The other contestants were still at the meadow, they wouldn't know who was eliminated until after the eliminated duo is sent down the river of shame on the lilypads of lame. "Ready? Steady? Go," Izzy shouted.

Rosalie dropped. "Oh drat! I slipped," she said lamely.

"Don't even start with that," Emmett growled, jumping off of his rope careful not knock Simone off with him. "I don't need you to just give me the game! I can win it perfectly fine on my own! You're not helping with whole Emmett is useless thing, you know that?! I can stand on my own two feet Rosalie!"

"I know," she whispered. "But I had to try Emm. The game was so lonely without you last time, I don't think I can do it again."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie, "I'd always be with you, right here," he pointed to her heart.

"Not to be rude or anything, but really? Did you REALLY have to do that," Alli shouted.

"Agreed! This is our first official challenge and you leave our safety on my shoulders," Simone yelled.

Emmett and Rosalie looked up at their partners, "sorry?"

"Do you think you have what it takes to go against an alliance," Alli asked.

Simone looked at Alli, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, there's an alliance back in the meadow, it's a group of four, well eight. If I go back they're going to gun for me in fear I'll out them. But if you go back, I don't see any reason for them to target you. Not when Jade and Britt are still around that is," Alli explained.

"You're not just going to drop are you," Simone asked, stunned at what was happening.

Alli shrugged, "I was raised under the bigtop I could hold onto this all day. But I was also raised to care for others, and under the bigtop if you betray your family you will suffer the wrath of the greater clown god. I just want to make things simpler for him all mighty by sending you back as his disciple."

Simone nodded still confused, "ok? I'll do it?" She thought back to the idea of meeting Bieber, 1D, Sawyer Hartman and all the other men of her dreams, if she wanted her dream to become a reality, she would need to go far.

Alli nodded, "then it's a deal. Simone, I now declare that you are an official disciple of the Clownies. The skater girl swung her rope until she could reach the fangirls face, she spread red makeup on her cheeks and nose, "venture forth and fulfill the will the Greater Clown!" After doing Simone's makeup, Alli dropped to the water below.

Simone, Emmett, Rosalie, Izzy and Noah all looked at Alli with a confused expression. Rosalie gave Emmett a tight hug, "I really hope I don't see you for a long, long time."

"I hope I don't see you too," he whispered kissing her.

Rosalie turned to Alli, "thank you, for not making me compete without him again.

Alli nodded, "no problem. Besides, now the Greater Clown is here and he's going to screw those jerks over," Alli declared, skating onto the giant lilypad with Rosalie by her side.

Emmett caught Simone as she fell into the water below, "you did good. And thanks for letting me prove myself."

Simone smiled looking into the water below staring at her reflection. "No problem… Really, I wanted to stay just as much as you did." She washed the red makeup off of her face, and shuddered when she could have sworn she saw a clown in the reflection of the moon grinning down at her.

Noah and Izzy stared at one another unsure of what just happened. "Host the new season they said, you'd love it they said," Noah muttered.

"Well that's it for this episode! Stay tuned for the next episode where the contestants discover who was sent home, face off in a new challenge, vote off one of their own and a new elimination challenge is played out! Will the Greater Clown destroy the Brave Hearts with Simone's help or will Simone forget about her duties? Is the Clownie religion even a real thing? Stay tuned and you might find out! See you next time on Total Drama Blossoming!


	3. Sounds Like Thunder

The bright colour from the firefly jar that was on the drifting lilypad faded as the flower holding Alli and Rosalie flowed down the river and into the open mood. Izzy and Noah stepped in front of the sight, "last episode our 14 new contestants ventured through the jungle until they reached Blossom meadows the setting for this season," Noah stated staring into the camera trying to ignore Izzy making exaggerated faces beside him.

His co-host shoved him into the river as she eagerly jumped in front of him, "there the contestants chose their partners for the season! Fleur, Matt and Damien were the first to arrive winning immunity for them and their partners Britt, Jade and Ivy! The other contestants began to trickle in, including the Brave Heart alliance consisting of Alli, Cait, Clara, Ollie and Tameron! Simone arrived last and everyone thought she and Emmett were goners, since nobody had chosen Emmett to be their partner and we kinda sort-of said they would be… But in a shocking twist, the other contestants were forced to publicly vote a second pair into the elimination challenge, and that pair ended up being Alli and Rosalie- Despite Alli's alliance. At the challenge that would decide their fates, Rosalie and Emmett both jumped off of the rope and argued over silly things, leaving Alli and Simone to secure their safety. Alli willingly dropped after declaring Simone a prophet for the Clownie religion, and making her promise to target the Brave Heart alliance! Which pair will be the next to drift away? Stay tuned to find out," Izzy shouted out holding her stomach and breathing heavily. "You were supposed to help me Noah!"

The book worm raised an eyebrow finally pulling himself out from the river. He opened his mouth, river water and guppies rushing out of it, "so sorry," he muttered.

Emmett was carrying Simone on his back still congratulating her on her first challenge win. "You did great Simone! And don't worry about the greater clown, we'll deal with it together. We're partners now."

Simone looked down at the buff teen, "huh? You really believed her? She seemed pretty crazy to me," she sighed pulling out her camera so that she could record the view around her.

"Trust me, it's a good idea to believe in anything. You'd be surprised at what's out there," Emmett chuckled plucking the camera out of Simone's hands and looking through her videos.

"Like Frosty, right?"

Emmett nodded, "him too," Simone looked down curiously at the teen but didn't pry any further, "What am I watching?" The muscular boy asked watching a video of a skimpily clad Colin.

Simone quickly snatched the camera from Emmett's grasp, blushing furiously, "nothing!"

The scene jumps to the Blossom Meadow where the firefly lanterns are hung loosely on string above the pastel flowers. The contestants are scattered throughout the meadow talking in smaller groups as they wait for one of the pairs to return alongside with their hosts. "I feel bad you know, Simone was frickin' awesome. It sucks that she got eliminated because of some twist like that," Damien announced rolling up his sleeves.

Ivy shrugs, "she's not eliminated yet, you don't know Rosalie like we do." The redhead turned to the fantasy lover to her side.

"She sent pigeons to your house too?" Saber muttered as Ivy nodded.

Hannah eyed her boyfriend, "is there something you're not telling me about?" She laughed, Saber joining her.

"Maybe you and I should give him something to long for," Ollie winked at Hannah who shoved her hand into his face.

"And maybe you should level up your flirting skill before you try flirting with those who are taken. Right Saber?"

Saber shrugged, "he was only kidding around Hannah."

Colin's eyes lit up, "wait are you saying that Rosalie might have thrown the elimination challenge so that Emmett and Simone could stay?"

"Look lover-boy," Ivy turned to Colin, "Rosalie might have thrown the challenge to make Emmett seem like he was worth something, but who knows what Alli would do."

The blonde nods, "it's better than nothing!"

Damien chuckles, "you betcha'! But either way, a power player gets eliminated. Despite how they edited it, I think it's more than obvious Emmett is able to hold his own."

"The King agrees with your statement," Saber announces before Ivy pulls back on one of the elastic bands hanging off of his wrist. He howlers out in pain, "thanks."

Ivy smirks, "it was my pleasure!"

(CONF): Saber appears sitting on an adormiallialy large tulip whose skyblue petals were bent to form a chair. "Ever since the first season my parents have had me getting more help. This guys supposed to be the best in the entire realm though! His potions have been working so far I think… I haven't worn my crown in at least," Saber counted on his fingers, "two days! It's a record."

Andre is shown strumming on a few blades of grass, "you never really know where you'll end up, who you'll end up," he sung softly.

Raph grinned hearing his partners singing voice, "you're really good. And hey! You're not first out this time." Andre didn't seem to reply, so Raph began to beatbox adding to the song Andre was creating.

Mitchel grinned as he cartwheeled into the duo and began to bust-a-move. "You could have at least told me you were performing. I need all the practice I can get after my dad forced me back onto the show. How can he not see that I'm going to get rusty!"

The musician glared at the dancer, tearing the blades of grass apart. "Come on Raph, this just got lame."

Mitchel rolled his eyes as the musician dragged Raph away. "What gives? I thought you two were the best of friends?"

"We were. Then he quote on quote, forgot," Andre stopped dragging Raph away from Mitchel and sat down in the flowers, "to get his dad to let me come play on his tour with them. He didn't even ask his dad. And sending me a letter? HA! Forget about it, he was too important to even do that."

Cait marched over to where Mitchel was dancing on his own, "didn't I tell you to get along with the other followers?"

The dancer stopped, resting his weight on his head, "eh. He's not worth the effort. Trust me," Mitchel decided rolling his eyes. "He's just some wannabe. Ya' know? He expected me to get my dad to let him onto his tour, I mean who does that?"

(CONF): Cait appears and is shown sitting on a seafoam green tulip, "apparently my number one follower had a huge falling out with one of his closest allies. Way to go," she rolled her eyes.

"And then when I drove halfway across the country to see him perform, I had to pay to even get five minutes with him. And then he made me pay him even more cash to get an autograph," Andre lifted his shirt revealing his slim chest 'Mitchel' scribbled on his right pec, "he used a super-permanent marker."

Raph tried to keep a straight face, "... So basically Mitchel turned into a fame freak?" His partner nodded in response.

"He says I made a fool of myself," Dania whimpered crying into Pixie's chest, while the larger girl continued to stroke the small girls back. Her grey and maroon school uniform had a number of dark stains from where Dania had sobbed. "He laughed at me when I said I was coming back on the show. He said I better not ruin the family name any more! The neighbours have been saying at least now they know why I never leave the house, it's because I'm an embarrassment," she sniffed. "But that's not true! I'm just afraid of the outdoors!"

Pixie looked down at the girl, "you know girly-girl if you looked up from my chest you'd be amazed at just how beautiful nature can be, just like you, if you'd stop crying that is."

"You… You really think I'm beautiful," Dania lifted her face from Pixie's bosom and used a tissue from her pockets to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You're a wonderful woman Pixie." Dania stood up from the ground and looked around in awe at the sight before her.

Pixie grinned happy that she could cheer up her partner. A snake slithered past Dania and the petite girl jumped onto Pixie, "it's only a snake," Pixie laughed out.

"There aren't snakes in the Winter time," Dania sighed.

"We'll work on that! In no time you'll be able to walk around on your own, I promise."

Tameron stares down at his partner who is rolling in the meadow, her eyes glowing slightly her white teeth were shining in the darkness. "I think I'm going to name you Sliver," Zaina whispered kissing a soft kiss to a pale green flower.

The butler shook his head at the girl, "why are you like this?"

Zaina stops rolling in the flowers and looks up at Tameron, "like what? This is who I am. If you don't like it, tough. Because I've always been like this, and I just can't change."

(CONF): Tameron is shown sitting on a purple tulip, "this isn't the Zaina I am used to. What happened to her?"

Fleur drags Britt over to where Tameron and Zaina are, "il is named Tameron, he is my friend!"

"Nice to meet ya' mate," Britt smiles putting his hand forward.

Tameron gives the brit a small bow, refusing to shake his hand. "It is my pleasure," he moves his arm to show Zaina, "this is Zaina, she is my partner."

Britt nodded, "I know, she was in my last season."

Tameron paused trying to remember, "hmm, you must have been eliminated early then."

Fleur giggled, "non! Tamtu! He was in the finale!"

The butler blushed realizing his mistake, "my apologies!" The four stood awkwardly in the silence. Britt looked over at Jade who was sitting on stump, behind her Matt was leaning against a tree. Fleur looked into Britt's eyes, pouting when she realized what he was looking at.

Fleur plopped down beside Zaina who was stroking the petals of flower, "he is, how do you say, heart-broken?" Zaina looked up from her stroking and gazed off to where Lexi was sitting with her partner Clara and gave a heavy sigh.

"We're all going to die. I can see it now. While we are sleeping a bunch of murderers are going to pop out and stab us all to death," Clara decided, as she plucked a petal from a flower.

"No!" Lexi screeched out, snatching the flower from Clara and pulling another petal out, "nothing like that will happen! I'm a student at Harvard, trust me, I'm smart!"

Clara tried to hold back her laughter when Lexi said she was a student at Harvard before pulling the flower back from the Harvard student, "fine. Matt will probably choke us all in our sleep, he's shady. Really shady."

"Light always wins," Lexi countered pulling the flower back.

"Did someone call for me?" Matt asked as he stood behind the two girls, his jacket hanging just above the heads of the flowers. He wore a sly grin as he stared down at the two girls.

The two girls stared at one another. "She started it," Lexi whimpered. Clara rolled her eyes, not wanting to say anything while the killer in training stood by.

Matt gently pulled the flower from Lexi's hand and blew the petals into the wind, "why let the number of petals determine the future? It's much more fun to live it yourself." The teen wandered off, returning to Jade.

"I told you that he's shady," Clara murmured, as Lexi stared where Matt was just standing.

Jade's seen sitting on a tree that had toppled over, she's repeatedly pulling on an elastic band on her wrist. "You need seven votes to send a team to elimina-" The band slaps against her wrist. "Ivy, Dania, Mitchel, Lexi, Zaina, Vishal, Rosalie or Emmett… I'll always be in the elimination challenge -" it snaps against her wrist harder. "But with my muscles, singing voice and -" Britt grabs onto Jade's hand that was snapping the elastic band onto her wrist.

"Stop it, you'll hurt yourself Jade. I don't want to see any ex-lass of mine being sent to the ol' hospital. Alright?" Jade weakly nodded. "Thanks," the brit walked away, returning to Fleur whose eyes lit up when he sat down with her and the others. The elastic band snapped against her wrist, and fell apart. Jade reached into her pockets and pulled out a small plastic bag filled with coloured bands.

"I don't have any candy! Now get off of me! You're ruining my perfectly ironed pants!" Kaleb growled as he tried to shake Alfie off of his leg.

"Candy! Candy," he pleaded out.

"I said. I DON'T HAVE ANY! Go bug Pixie, she looks like she would have some."

Alfie looked past the drama king and stared at Pixie who was counseling Dania, "too far! I want candy now!" Matt chuckled from his perch beside Jade.

Kimmi sighed, "we could have been put up for elimination! That wouldn't have been any fun!"

Vishal nodded, "that's very true. But don't worry I have a game plan. And this time I won't let a couple of idiots drag the team down!"

(CONF): Vishal is shown sitting on a lilac coloured tulip, "last season, the stupid love triangle, and wonder duo ruined my game plan. But this season I only have to worry about keeping Kimmi happy, and making the guys alliance 2.0."

The sound of a gong echoed through the meadow, drawing the attention of the campers. Noah and Izzy stood beside the bronze gong that was positioned in the meadow of the meadow, "come on everyone! We don't have all day! I want to sleep soon," Noah shouted, the campers all rushing towards the two hosts.

Once everyone was waiting by the hosts Izzy spoke up, "OK! So in a very… close? Challenge, the winners who are going to be staying in the competition are…" Noah began to 'drum roll' on the gong. "Emmett and Simone!"

Colin gave a shy grin, as Simone and Emmett came into the light. "We're not going anywhere," Simone giggled as she filmed the other contestants.

"Anyways, as we are sure you've noticed, there are no cabins here for you to sleep in," Noah started.

"You don't actually expect us to believe that you want us to sleep on the ground do you? When are you flying the cabins in," Ivy muttered.

Izzy shot an apple into Ivy's mouth with her brand new apple gun, "as Noah was saying! You will all be sleeping on the ground unless you've won a challenge! Which means! Britt and Fleur, as team maroon," she tossed the duo maroon buffs you two will be sleeping in the treehouse with the maroon roof," Izzy pointed behind her where four treehouses were built into the trees.

"Also, Damien and Ivy as Sunshine orange," he handed the two their own buffs, "you also get a treehouse. As do Jade and Matt as team orange, good job!"

The three teams cheered as they tied their buffs onto them and rushed to where the treehouses stood. The other campers frowned as they all began to complain to one another. "But wait! There's more," Izzy continued tossing Emmett and Simone indigo buffs, "you two also won a challenge!"

Emmett grinned, "we did, didn't we!" Simone jumped onto his back as they rushed after the others heading towards the treehouses.

"What about the rest of us? Some of us are stars and we can't sleep on the ground, we could get sick," Mitchel complained. Kaleb gave the dancer an odd look.

"We have gifts for you guys too, relax drama queens," Noah snickered tossing the others their very own sleeping bags. "Enjoy the view!" Izzy and Noah rode away on their golf cart, leaving the campers to their slumber.

Kimmi and Colin grabbed their sleeping bags and made their way to the treehouses, deciding they would rather sleep closer to Simone and Damien. "The four of us are a force to be reckoned with I think," Colin said as the duo walked.

Kimmi nodded, "yep-yep! Nothing beats the power of four best friends," she giggled linking arms with Colin.

The teen tried to unlink their arms fearing someone would notice, but Kimmi kept the link strong, "and Simone just won a challenge against last seasons winner, and Damien won the first challenge!"

"I thought I heard you two," Damien laughed staring down at the two who were laying against two trees. Heather's brother climbed down the woven ladder and perched himself on one of the rungs.

Simone followed suit, sitting on the ladder to hers and Emmett's treehouse, "don't leave me out guys!"

"What's it like up there," Colin asked, curious about the treehouses.

Damien shrugged, "it's pretty much like any cabin ever. There's two beds and that's about it."

"Well that's no fun! I was hoping we would be able to have slumber parties in them," Kimmi whined mentally scratching out the idea of having a pillow fight with Simone.

Simone swayed her feet slightly, using the ladder as a swing, "do you guys think that Jade is still… you know, crazy?"

"Maybe. Ivy said she was seeing some one to get help in the Summer, but who knows really, she keeps isolating herself," Damien frowned, "but if the four of us work together we should be able to get her out of the game before she turns again."

"She's not a monster," Kimmi scoffed, snuggling into her lilac coloured sleeping bag.

"We'll just need to ask Matt. He's her partner after all," Colin decided as he slid into his sky blue sleeping bag. "For now, let's get some sleep. We wouldn't want to lose the next challenge."

Jade peered through the window from her treehouse, her face moist from her tears, "I don't want to be a monster…"

The scene changes to the morning, the Sun rising into the sky, casting a pink aura across the meadow. "Stop that! Stop saying 'how do you say' before you say something! I couldn't stand it when Saison the barbie did it, and I most definitely don't like it when you do it!," Cait screeched at Fleur, startling the frenchy.

"Who is this, Saison barbie? Is she, how do you say, real?," Fleur questioned, generally confused.

Cait rolled her eyes, "of course you wouldn't know, you're not cool enough to understand anything! Just leave me alone." The hipster crossed her arms and walked away from Fleur.

"I thought you were in the wanting of me to be leaving?"

Emmett, Andre, Pixie, Raph and Dania sat together eating at one of the picnic tables. Izzy and Noah had brought a number of picnic baskets filled with their breakfast. "Sorry about you losing Rosalie, Emmett. I know it must suck," Andre sighed after swallowing a piece of toast covered in strawberry jam.

Dania nodded, "she was such a swe- AHH!" The young lady jumped from the table and started to run in circles around the table, a bee chasing her.

Raph chuckled, "it's going to be fine."

Pixie was quick to relax the girl, standing in Dania's path and wrapping her arms around her, "deep breathes. Come on Dania, you can do it girly girl."

The muscular teen took a jar of honey and tossed it away into the meadow, the bee chasing after it, "problem solved," he grinned. "That used to happen a lot back on the farm."

"So this is the VIP table, right?" Mitchel asked taking a seat beside the lonesome Kaleb.

Kaleb nodded, "I guess so. Yay!"

"Then why are you sitting here? I'm the only real star here," Mitchel glared as he snapped his fingers expecting his body guards to show up. "Oh yeah, I forgot they weren't allowed to come with me. So just leave yo'."

Kaleb glared, "excuse you?! I am the biggest star there ever was on this show. And I will continue to be the biggest star," Kaleb proceeded to snap his fingers and Alfie came running from where he was sitting with Fleur. "Remove him from my sight." The star in training flicked a starburst into Alfie's opened mouth.

"No problem boss!" Alfie grinned as he dragged away the complaining Mitchel.

"As if you were ever a star," Kaleb laughed, before sighing. From a distance Matt smiled, remembering the bag of starbursts he snuck into Kaleb's yellow sleeping bag when he was sleeping. He took his place, sitting beside Kaleb.

"That was your last one. If you want more candy for the kid you'll need to do whatever I say. And trust me you'll want more candy. Alfie is useless without it." Jade grinned watching as her team mate made a power move. She pulled on her elastic band.

Ollie is shown kissing an apple, "start with just lips, not your mouth."

Saber nodded as he mentally took notes. "What do I do with my hands, and where does my crown go?"

The flirt sighed, taking the crown away from Saber, "I'll keep the crown for now. And your hands go on her waist." Ollie took a bite out of his apple, "well go on, go kiss your girl."

The prince grinned as he marched over to where Hannah sat. She sat alone, the other contestants still hadn't completely forgiven her and Saber for what they did last season. Saber surprised Hannah with a kiss, something he hadn't done since Frozen. Shortly after Saber bit into her neck. Ollie facepalmed and Hannah screeched. "What was that for," she whined. "Relationship points just went down by 10 points, and now I need a bandage or my health levels will drop!"

(CONF): Ollie is shown sitting on blue tulip, "I'm going to have to explain this thoroughly from now on… And if you're wondering, Saber thinks that Hannah doesn't like him anymore."

The Brave Heart alliance sat down together in silence. Tameron occasionally glanced over to make sure that Zaina was still fine, as she danced through the meadow. "We're doomed now. There's no doubt about it. We already lost a member," Clara mumbled.

Cait ignored the pessimist, "no. We still have four votes, besides everyone is way too lame to even bother making an alliance. We're setting the trends here."

"I believe lady Caitlyn is correct here. It would seem no one else has attempted to make an alliance at this point. Even still, we should be weary. Anything could happen," Tameron added.

Ollie nodded, "so it's agreed. We win this challenge and not have to worry about anything else." The others nodded.

(CONF): Ollie is seen sitting on the blue tulip again, "actually, last night Vishal came to me asking for a guys alliance, who was I to refuse?"

"You don't have to be such a mean person you know," Lexi stated keeping her distance from Vishal. "I'm sure you could be a team player if you tried."

Vishal glanced over to Lexi, "I thought you hated me?"

Colin gets up from his bed, only to realize he is once again in only his boxer shorts, "wha-?" In his treehouse Damien is shown snickering.

"Somebody has a mancrush," Ivy rolled her eyes as she tossed Colin down his clothes and returned her glance to Damien. "Keep it in your pants."

Lexi shrugged, "Harvard has taught me not to hold as many grudges, you never know who might want to sue you one day…"

Vishal smirked, "so you're willing to try and help me? I really do want to change… I want to be a better person. I think it'll really help me with my sports."

Lexi squealed, "I'd love to help! It would be the biggest project ever. But you'll be a team player in no time!"

The scene jumps to mid-day, Izzy and Noah had just finished leading the contestants to a secluded part of the meadow, a number of batting machines are set up. "Todays challenge is simple," Noah started as Izzy tossed Fleur a baseball bat, "just hit the ball." One of the machines shot out a low speed ball.

"Quoi? I no understand," Fleur mumbled as she tried to grip onto the bat. The baseball flew past the girl.

"And you're out," Izzy shouted out, jumping in one place.

Noah chuckled, "Once both members of a pair have missed the fail, they are out of the challenge. The first team to be eliminated will be sent to the elimination challenge, and the last three standing will win immunity!"

Fleur's face fell as she looked at the ground, "I am sorry Britt. I let you down."

Britt shook his head, "never! You're still pretty ace in my books," he winked. Fleur wrapped her arms around the teen handing him the bat. Izzy pushed the button on the machine and it spat out another ball, Britt was able to get the bat up in time to hit it away, a loud bang was heard upon contact. "And I guess I am acing too!"

Izzy and Noah lined the contestants up, allowing three contestants to hit a ball at a time. Emmett, Colin and Vishal all hit their balls. as they passed their bats to their teammates. "You've got this Kimmi," Vishal uttered through his teeth, loud enough so that Lexi could hear him.

"See! I knew we would be best friends!" Kimmi squealed as a ball hit her in the face… "Ouch…" She rubbed her jaw, "atleast it wasn't going very fast."

"I could kiss it better if you want," Ollie winked.

"Really? You would do that for me," Kimmi's eyes widened as she stepped closer to Ollie putting her cheek by his face. The teen leaned in and gave it a quick peck.

"Feel better?" Kimmi blushed slightly and nodded.

Simone was up next, but when the ball started to come towards her, her sight was clouded and she could only hear the sounds of the circus, "what the…" she muttered. She swung aimlessly and missed the ball.

"It's ok Simone," Emmett smiled as he swung and hit the ball out of the meadow.

(CONF): Simone is shown sitting on an indigo tulip. "Don't tell me that she wasn't actually kidding," she muttered.

The contestants continued to bat through, until the only campers remaining were; Britt, Damien & Ivy, Jade & Matt, Alfie, Raph, Cait & Mitchel, Lexi, Colin, Pixie, Olli, Tameron, Vishal and Emmett. A clip showing Kaleb trying to get Alfie to hit the ball for him is shown, but Kaleb was out of candy. The clip continues to show Andre strumming a song on his guitar until a ball goes right through it, Clara saying she didn't want to expend her energy in case she had to run from a murderer, Hannah missing the ball because she thought she put autoaim on and ends up smacking Saber with the bat, eliminating him as well, the clip ends with Zaina being too distracted by the aruma of the flowers to see the ball coming. "Well! I think it's time to kick it up a notch," Izzy grins as she turns the machines onto full blast.

"Try not to die," Noah adds, as he takes a number of steps back from the contestants.

Simone took a deep breath as she walked towards where Ivy was. She was watching as Damien was getting ready to bat. "You're not going to want to hear this Ivy, but it was all across tumblr."

Ivy looked at Simone, "what is it?"

Simone scratched her arm, "Mitchel's been kissing a number of his groupies."

Ivy's eyes grew wide, "what?"

"He's been cheating on you with his groupies… Apparently that's why his dad sent him back here. He wanted him to get to know you again."

"Well then," Ivy gulped. "Thanks for the information."

Raph starts to beatbox in order to get in the zone, distracting Mitchel enough for him to get hit by the ball, however Raph manages to just hit the ball, staying in the competition.

Mitchel growls, tossing the bat at Cait. "This place just wasn't designed for a star like me!" Kaleb rolls his eyes.

(CONF) Kaleb is seen on his yellow tulip, "maybe being a star isn't as great as I thought…"

Ivy marched over to where Mitchel was moping, "hey babe, want my autograph?" Ivy pulled her boy friend in for a tight hug, making sure to drown him in her perfume. The famous dancer stopped smiling as he wrapped his arms around his girl, "all I need to do is make merge and then I'll be back on that stage, you'll be dating a star again soon." Ivy rolled her eyes, biting into her cheek.

Cait fumbles around with the bat that Mitchel had tossed at her and can't get it up in time to knock the speeding ball away. "Idiot groupie," she muttered. "Following all the losers into losedom."

"And we have our losers!" Izzy laughed, plonking a big loser baseball cap onto both Mitchel and Cait.

"Whatever," Cait muttered, pulling Mitchel away from Ivy. "We need to talk strategy."

Tameron was next up, and he willing dropped the bat, "I would not want to sleep in the treehouse whilst my lady Zaina enjoys the flowers who slumber upon the ground so dearly."

"Whatever you say!" Noah jested.

Pixie, Kimmi and Simone were hiding in the bushes as the trio rewatched the footage from their first day, where Colin was soaked in his boxers. "Oh sweet honeysuckle, that boy is fine," Pixie belted on the last word.

"I wouldn't mind being bff's with those pecks," Kimmi sighed lifting her hands as she imagined groping the muscles.

Simone blushed before shutting the camera, much to the surprise of the other girls. "We were watching that!" They moaned.

"I … uh I know. But my battery. Yeah! My battery is almost dead," she lied.

"Sure it is honey," Pixie teased, moving back in line to bat again, however when it is her turn the ball bounces into her chest and then flings back out at the machine, toppling it. "Does that count?"

Noah breaks down laughing on the ground, and Izzy shakes her head. "No."

Cait is shown yelling at Fleur, trying to get her to vote with her following. "You know you wish you were as cool as I am. Vote with me. Join the cool people, and be worth something for once!" Mitchel is seen dancing in circles around the duo, slapping his hands against his legs and then clapping them together.

"Britt," Jade muttered. "She needs you," she pointed to where Fleur was getting harassed.

Britt bit his lip, tossing his bat away and rushed to where his European friend was being tormented, "'ey! do you two mind? Fleur is just a sweet girl, there's no need to be an arse to her."

"Do you mind moving a few steps to the right?" Mitchel motioned for Britt to move over, "you're blocking the camera."

Fleur ran into Britt's open arms and he carried her away from the duo. "Together we can do anything."

(CONF): Jade is shown on her bright orange tulip constantly pulling on the elastic band, "get Britt eliminated from the challenge? Check!"

The challenge continues until only Ollie, Vishal, Colin and Damien are left. Vishal gives a wink to Ollie and Ollie falls to the ground, groaning out. "I think I sprained my ankle," he weakly tries to get back up but topples down again.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who saw the wink?" Ivy rolls her eyes as everyone else goes over to comfort Ollie.

"Oh come on… His acting isn't even that good," Kaleb groaned.

The two hosts shrug, "well it looks like Vishal & Kimmi, Colin & Hannah, and Damien & Ivy win the challenge!"

Ollie jumps back onto his feet, "hey! Would you look at that? Must have just been a bug bite or something." Ivy and Kaleb roll their eyes.

Vishal quickly walks away from a grinning Andre, "and that makes three."

(CONF): Andre is shown sitting on a spring green tulip, "the plan made sense. If I want to get rid of ex-best-friend, I need to send him against the strongest competitor left."

Noah and Izzy called everyone together so that they could cast their votes. "You can not vote for the winners, and you can not vote for Cait and Mitchel, as they are already in the elimination challenge."

Damien whispered instructions to his friends, before casting his vote, "Saber and Ollie. You're an incredible poor actor." Ivy nods.

Jade looks over at Britt, giving a slight frown, "Britt and Fleur." Matt shrugs, accepting the vote.

Dania looks up at Pixie, admiring how the setting Sun looked in her hair, "we vote Ivy and Damien."

Clara nods at Tameron, Ollie and Cait, she whispers, "We might be cursed, but we can still try," then she speaks up louder, "Britt and Fleur."

"We're doing this as a favor," Simone slowly says, "we vote Ivy and Damien."

"So do we," Colin says. He was still ignoring Hannah, not wanting to talk to a traitor.

Zaina is still shown braiding together a handful of flowers. Tameron rubs her back and says "Britt and Fleur."

Vishal grins seeing how the votes were cast was a step up from last season, "Britt and Fleur."

Raph nods in approval of Andre's plan, "we vote Ivy and Damien,"

"The king-" Saber snaps back on Saber's elastic, "errr we, vote Britt and Fleur."

Britt nods at Fleur, "we vote Saber and and Ollie."

Cait shakes her head, "We're not following the trend, we were already going to vote like this, ok? We vote Britt and Fleur."

Izzy quickly tallies the votes, "that's two votes Saber and Ollie, and five votes Britt and Fleur, and five votes Ivy and Damien."

"We vote Saber and Ollie," Kaleb declares. "Only real actors should be left in the meadow."

Emmett looks at the host, "what does that mean? Who is going to the elimination challenge?"

Noah shrugs, "both of them."

The scene jumps to show three pedestals raised above a lake, the moon reflecting inside. "The challenge is simple," Izzy explained. "Pull as hard as you can on the rope until one team falls into the water! That team will be eliminated from Blossoming!"

"So it is, how do you say tug-of-war," Fleur asked staring at Britt who quickly nodded.

Cait rolled her eyes, "Stop pretending! We all know you're not actually french!"

Damien sighed, "I don't think now is the time to be arguing." He picked up the rope.

"Ivy can you make your partner be silent, he's ruining my mojo," Mitchel asked.

Ivy shook her head, glaring at Mitchel as she picked up the rope, "no. The only reason why I'm in this challenge is to make sure you get eliminated. Don't you think it's off that all of Damien's friends would vote for him to go into the challenge? No. You're a lying, cheating, terrible person, and we're over. Come back when you learn to be Mitchel again."

"This could be really awkward if Britt and Fleur are the two to fall," Noah chuckled, grabbing a handful of Izzy's popcorn.

Kaleb is seen sitting with Clara and Lexi as they wait for the contestants to return. "I really hope Ivy and Britt come back," Lexi sighed. This season would be tough for her, knowing most of her friends would likely be competing against one another for safety. After all, they all made the final 6.

"Me too," Clara muttered, hoping her alliance wouldn't hear her.

Kaleb seemed shocked, "why? Why wouldn't you want the threats to go home?"

"Mitchel and all of his star-talk is just annoying."

"And Cait is evil," Clara whispered, looking around the meadow to make sure no one heard her.

"Oh… Does that mean nobody likes me?" Kaleb asked.

Clara and Lexi looked at one another, "kind of…"

The scene returns to the challenge, "and pull!" The six campers began to pull on the rope, everyone could feel the tension.

"I thought we had something special, Ivy!?"

"We did. But now you have something special with all of your groupies."

Cait rolled her eyes, "less talking, more pulling."

"You can do it Fleur, I have faith in you," Britt smiled. Fleur was wrapped in Britt's arms as he pulled on the rope.

Fleur blushed but a huge pull from one of the other contenders caused Fleur to fall off of the platform, but she was still holding onto the rope, her legs dangling above the lake. "Britt?! I'm tres-so-tres sorry!"

"Ivy… we have a problem," Damien muttered, allowing Ivy to stop glaring at Mitchel long enough to see Britt and Fleur were about to lose the challenge.

The scene jumps to the forest, Matt is sitting on a large rock. "Do you want the stuff?"

Kaleb steps into the light, "What do I have to do?"

"Keep Jade and me in the game, of course. What else is there to do?"

"Deal accepted."

Ivy yelled down to Izzy and Noah, "what are the rules for the challenge, exactly?"

"Fall into the lake and you're out… that's about it," Noah shrugged.

Ivy nodded, letting go of the rope so she could remove her shoes. She aimed the high heels at Britt and Fleur's rope before whipping it at it, tearing the rope off where it met the other two ropes. "This is between Mitchel, and me."

Britt blinked as he pulled the rope and Fleur back up, "thank you.. Really."

Once Fleur was on the platform again she squeezed Britt tightly, "you saved me! My hero!"

"That'll cost you," Cait laughed as she and Mitchel both pulled on the rope, while Ivy still wasn't holding onto it, as they pulled Damien off.

"Let go!" Ivy screeched, gripping onto Damien's hand. With the tension suddenly lost, Cait and Mitchel fell backwards, into the lake. Ivy rolled her eyes, "when you remember their names, give them my number, I'm sure we'll have loads to talk about," Ivy paused, "actually, there isn't that much of you to discuss."

Damien snickered, "I sure know how to choose a partner, huh."

Mitchel and Cait climbed out of the lake, both tried to open their mouths to complain but Izzy and Noah gagged the duo. "I think we've heard enough from both of you to last the season. Loser-Lily pad is right here."

"Peace-out suckers!" Izzy shouted, tossing the teens onto the lily pad and pushing it adrift.

Ivy gives Damien a high-five, "that takes care of that. No more snotty boy friend…"

"It'll be alright, you still have your friends," Damien smiled pointing to Britt and Fleur. She nods.

"Last one to the meadow is a rotten egg!" Damien yells jumping into the water, Ivy, Fleur and Britt all following suit.

Mitchel and Cait both glared at another, mumbling things through their gags.

(CONF): "No body liked Mitchel... And nobody liked me... Maybe I was too vain, maybe I... Maybe I need to change." Kaleb looks down into the bag of candy and pops a skittle into his mouth.

Izzy turned to the camera, "well that was… shocking! Maybe, not really. Never did expect anyone to beat Britt and Ivy, I mean they both made it to the finals last season! Come on people! Grow a brain! Who knows which duo will get eliminated next episode, and will a couple blossom? OH oh oh! And I promise it will be the most dramatic episode yet!"


	4. Bah! Bah! Black Sheep

A/N: WOAH Sorry for the delay I had my holidays! I will try and post a chapter a week from now on :) Please be sure to comment!

* * *

Izzy is shown spinning Noah around in circles, "last time on Total Drama Blossoming, a guys alliance was formed! Simone did her first act as a disciple of the Clownie religion by lying to Ivy! Cait and Mitchel failed to make any new allies due to their attitudes, and lost both the immunity challenge and then the elimination challenge when they were pit against two finalists from Frozen!" Noah is sent flying into the river when Izzy lets go of his hands.

"Really?," Noah stated as he pulled himself out of the river, Izzy laughed, and skipped after Britt and Fleur, and Damien and Ivy, who were racing each other back to the meadow after winning the challenge.

"So we're acein mates now?" Britt asked, still confused as to why Ivy would risk being eliminated to save him.

Ivy stopped racing as the group neared the meadow, "like I said when you lost to Rosalie last season, Hannah and Saber are the reason I never liked you to begin with, and then Jade made you unbearable, but you're not with either of them now, so yes Britt, we're friends." She played with her braided scarlet hair and gave the brit a smile. "For like, ever and always or whatever."

Damien smirked, "and I never really knew you, so we can be acein mates to," the prankster made a sly grin as he repeated Britt's words and stuck his hand out waiting for Britt to shake it.

Fleur beamed watching as her partner made two new friends, "this is how you say, tres, tres cool!"

Britt shook Damien's hand as a shock was sent through his body, "crickey!" He recoiled, kissing his hand.

Damien snickered as he pulled Ivy away, "we're still friends though!"

Britt shook his head, laughing under his breath, "I don't want to give up on Jade though Fleur, I can't just lose a mate like that… I wish it was just so easy peasy, but it is not."

Fleur hugged her partner tight, "then we'll just need to win her back, huh!"

In the meadow, Andre, Raph, Vishal and Ollie were sitting together, "step one, is now done, the next game plan is-," Vishal started.

Andre cut him off, chiming softly, "step one you say we need to talk…"

"Wicked choice man, love The Fray," Raph rocked back in forth to the music.

Vishal flicked a paper football at the singer, "are you done?" Andre nodded quickly, motioning his lips were sealed and that the key was lost in the meadow somewhere. "Anyways, we've now eliminated another power duo. Either Britt and Fleur, who won has the runner up from Frozen, and the winner of the first challenge, or Ivy, another finalist or Damien who also won the first challenge." Ollie raised his hand, "see you two need to learn to be like Ollie here," Vishal grinned.

"What happens if Mitchel and Cait were eliminated…?"

Vishal stares at the flirt, "then you better start knocking on your wood." Ollie looked down at his pants and frowned.

Andre and Raph nodded, "it's a good point," Raph added.

The jock just glared at the other three, "anyways step two. Eliminate Jade and Matt, or the other finalist. We have to stick to the plan of eliminating all of the mergers from last season."

The four boys placed their hands into a pile and yelled out "Hey Delilah!"

"Wicked awesome name by the way Andre," Raph laughed.

**(CONF):** Vishal is seen sitting on his violet tulip, "this alliance is all I've got. But it will not fail. Not this time."

Alfie scurries away from the 'Delilah alliance' munching on a skittle trail until he reaches Kaleb. "More please," the blonde begged, jumping on his tippy-toes.

"In due time, my pet. But first, what information do you have for me?"

Alfie recited the scene he had just seen involving the alliance, "now do I get candy? Come on? Please! I did everything you wanted! And more! Pretty please?! With a cherry- no wait! A candy cherry on top?!"

Kaleb nodded, pulling a handful of licorice from his pockets and tossed them further away in the meadow. "You know this means you have to undergo operation Mystique, right," Matt stated walking towards the actor.

The star nodded, "I know. It's time I showed everyone that I'm not just a fame wh-"

"A-ba-ba! Children are watching," Matt pointed to where Lexi and Clara were sitting. He handed Kaleb a handful of clothes and started to walk off. "Good luck!"

**(CONF):** Kaleb is seen on a large pale yellow tulip, the clothes Matt gave him on his lap, "I was already planning on doing this… really!"

Clara left Lexi's side after the two got into a debate on whether or not Matt would murder them tonight, or wait until the next. She joined the remaining Brave Hearts. "The curse got her. I know it," she muttered causing the others to shake their heads.

Tameron adjusted his tie, "perhaps it is for the best? She was much too rude to be of any use."

The flirt shrugged taking in a deep breath, "if we keep it up like this though, our alliance will get squashed. We need Cait."

"Cursed! And it's going to get one of us next," Clara screeched, jumping into the meadow, her hands covered her head.

Tameron placed his hands over the girls own, "my lady Clara. This is no way to act. We are not cursed, and these actions will only make you appear weak."

Ollie's hat spun on his finger until he placed it on Clara's head. "Don't worry, Ollie'll keep us safe. You'll see!"

**(CONF):** Tameron is shown on a bright purple tulip, "my ladies and lords may not be the brightest, but there is a power in numbers. I do hope anyways."

Lexi's eyes widened, a trail of rose petals leading her through the meadow, the chinese lanterns casting a glow over her. "Detective Lexi is on the case," she squealed, "unless Matt is at the end," she whispered under her breath. The Harvard student continued following the trail as it led her through the meadow until it came to a stop. Lexi cast her gaze up. She came face-to-face to a life-size floral hedge of herself. "This can be the work of only one person! Poison Ivy, where are you hiding," she declared searching around the area.

"Zaina, Zaina! She's sorry. So-sorry! Zaina, Zaina. Not lame-a. Zaina," Zaina rhymed to herself, stepping out from behind the floral Lexi.

"Zaina… Are you alright?"

The flower girls eyes shot open, "Zaina, Zaina. She's so-so-sorry! Zaina, Zaina!"

"So you made me? That's… cre-cute. I guess," Lexi forced a smile stepping backwards.

"Forgive Zaina. Zaina, Zaina, doesn't want to be lame-a!"

Lexi stepped back again, "Zaina. I can never forgive you. You tried to control me, you need to show me that you're not that person anymore, not that you're a skilled florist." Lexi ran off, leaving Zaina to tend to her sculpture.

"It's only the beginning now Lexi," she put her hands through the bands of flowers that were tied together to create Lexi's hair, "one day you'll see. You'll see that I can be your friend. They'll all see," Zaina cackled, sniffing the aruma of the flowers.

"You're not equipping your crown," Hannah asked, as Saber approached her.

He shook his head, "I don't think I'm royalty anymore," he paused, pulling his crown out from the grass and placed it in Hannah's hair. "You're my princess, and I'll be here to save you."

"I think someone just scored the 'not single' achievement," Hannah winked, and leaned in to kiss her prince. Saber followed, kissing her gently- and not taking a giant bite out of her neck. Once the kiss was finished he turned to where Ollie was standing, and gave him two thumbs up, causing Ollie to face palm. "Achievement revoked," the gamer taunted, "maybe I should just date Ollie."

**(CONF):** Ollie lets out a heavy breath, poking the strange blue tulip, "I'm part of the Delilah's, the Brave Hearts, and I have Saber and Hannah eating out of my loving hands… not to mention Kimmi…"

Colin snarled at Hannah's comment from where he, Kimmi and Simone sat. "She's a liar, and a cheater. Those two cheated Britt out of his win last season, and she has the nerve to joke about wanting to break up with Saber?!"

Kimmi looked at Simone who looked at her, "can't we all just be bff's?"

"No."

Simone took out her camera, and started recording, "sometimes in the meadow, your friends get down and dreary, and the only thing you can do to cheer them up is…" she handed the camera to Kimmi before she tackled Colin and pledged a tickle war against the teen.

Colin's frown was quickly turned upside down as he tickled the fan-girl back, "stop it. Come on," he laughed, "Simone please," his breath was getting frantic.

"And true love is born," Kimmi whispered into the camera. The two teens looked over at Kimmi, but she just whistled innocently.

The scene jumps over to Matt and Jade's tree house. The two beds were covered in bright orange sheets, and orange pillows. Jade stared out of the window eagerly awaiting for the winners of the Elimination challenge to arrive. Britt's face appeared on the other side of the meadow and she dived into her bed, pulling the covers up and over her head. "Why does it he have to be so good at this," she pulled on the band. "Why does he have to be so gosh-darnit attractive," she pulled even harder. "Why can't I just get over him!" The band flew apart when it came into contact with her skin. Matt sits cross legged on his bed, "I bet I could make you feel a whole lot better," he pulled a small jar from a pocket inside his coat, and shook the small pills inside. "They're happy pills." A sly grin plastered across his face. Jade weakly crawled out from under the covers and looked over at her partner, her arm extended and her hand opened.

Emmett is shown doing pushups, Pixie and Dania are sitting on his back. "It's not so bad when I can't see what lurks in the darkness," Dania stated looking around the meadow.

"That's the spirit girly-girl. But really there isn't anything in the wild that will hurt you, it's perfectly in-balance. Just like Emmett's muscles," the muscular teen grinned, "and my chest, though sometimes people like to think that the left is larger- but it's not!" She quickly corrected.

"Besides, if there was anything that wanted to hurt you, leave it to me to sort out. I've got us covered," the teen chuckled, eying the meadow for another teen to sit on his back, someone like Rosalie.

Dania massaged the teens shoulders as he continued his exercise, "but what happens if you're not around. A snake could try and suffocate me, or ants might carry me away, or, or a penguin might make me explode!"

Noah stared at Dania confused as to how a girl who seemed so strong last season could falter in the meadows. "Gather around campers! It's time for the second meet-up!"

The teens all gathered around Izzy and Noah, the former was wearing part of a bear costume, "since Damien, Britt, Ivy and Fleur ran ahead of us, you already know that they won the challenge," she frowned, rubbing her bear tummy. "But! There's a twist!"

"And the twist is that there is no twist," Noah continued. The contestants all rolled their eyes. "You seem so thrilled. But maybe this will get you guys eager to win tomorrow's challenge, Emmett & Simone, Britt & Fleur, and Damien & Ivy. Since you have all won two challenges, your treehouses have been upgraded. They now feature your very own washroom, no longer will you have to use Mitchel's dancing bag!"

The three pairs cheered, racing towards the treehouses excited to see the expansion. "Whose idea was it to use Mitchel's bag again," Raph asked, but no one seemed to know the answer.

"Colin & Hannah, and Kimmi & Vishal, for winning today's challenge you also get your very own tree house! Sky blue for Hannah, and Violet for Vishal! I'm sure you're eager to sleep properly, so off you go," Noah started rolling his eyes when the two pairs bolted away from the group. "The rest of you get nothing. Good night."

The teens moaned as they walked to wear they had slept the night before, and wrapped their coloured sleeping bags around them, wishing their partners goodnight. "We'll win the next one," Pixie promised, as Dania scurried into Pixie's sleeping bag after finding a chipmunk in hers.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Eeeeee!" Kimmi skipped beside her three best friends, "now we all have our very own tree house! Isn't this just exciting!?"

Damien nodded, "and now that Cait and Bitchel aren't here anymore the meadow will finally be peaceful."

Simone and Colin laughed at 'Bitchel', "and so you're telling me that Ivy is the reason he's gone," Simone gulped, remembering her ity-bity lie from the day before.

"Yep! Seems like someone told Ivy dancer-boy was cheating on her."

Colin sighed as he started to climb up the ladder after Hannah, "speaking of cheaters. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." The group nodded as they separated, Damien watched as Colin climbed into his treehouse, a grin on his face.

**(CONF)**: Simone sits on her indigo tulip, her arms wrapped around her knees, "it's my fault that they broke up… I'm a… I'm a homewrecker. Clownie advocate or not, I can't target anyone else. I'm going to play my own game now. And I'll win, and finally get to hang out with Justin Bieber, and Tay-Tay and…" The camera continues to roll as Simone lists off a number of attractive male celebs.

**(CONF):** Damien chuckles as he sits on his Sun-Orange tulip, "so I may or may not have left a little, housewarming? Gift for Colin!" He bursted out laughing.

**(CONF):** Kimmi is shown giggling, "I have some of the best-best friends you could ever ask for! I think even Jamie would be jealous," she stopped giggling and kissed her hands. "Sorry."

**(CONF):** Colin is seen with torn clothes, "rabid," he panted, "squirrel."

The Sun rose into the sky, the bright rays from the orange bulb outshone the rays of the lanterns. The flowers oriented themselves to face the source of life. "Hello my glorious little friends," Zaina shouted as she pranced through the meadow. "It has been a very long night, but I am here now!"

Tameron woke from his small sleeping bag to see Zaina prancing around the meadow, "my lady Zaina? Are you feeling alright?"

Her eyes shone, much like the Sun, "of course I am. Are you, Tameron, feeling alright?"

The butler eyed his lady strangely, giving her a smile, "I am glad you have returned to us."

"Do you happen to know where I could find an axe," Zaina asked, her smile still spread across her face.

Tameron sighed, getting up from out of his sleeping bag. He patted down his wrinkles and removed the grass that was knotted in his hair, "no I do not, but how about we get some food…"

"I like food! WOAH! Do you think that maybe Brandon is here?" Tameron gulped, this was not his lady.

**(CONF)**: Zaina is shown hugging her tulip-seat, "Jade came and found me last night! She gave me these pills, she said they would make me like I used to be, that Lexi would like me again!"

Noah and Izzy shook their heads at the duo, "sorry, but nope! No one gets any food this morning! We have a super challenge planned for all of you!" Izzy shoved Noah into the metallic gong.

Noah's body shook, "w-w-why d-d-did y-y-ou?" Izzy laughed, hugging her friend.

Alfie rushed to Izzy's side and began to shake her frantically, "I can't find my partner! And he," he whispered into her ear, "has the stuff!"

Izzy stared down at Alfie who was hyper as always, "the stuff?"

He nodded his head frantically, and then flared his nostrils, "that smell! Woah! Could it be!," he jumped off of Izzy and rushed around the crowd of teens, until he found a rather lazy looking teen. He had dark skin, wore a ribbed red beanie, his jeans were torn in a meaningful way and had an acid wash, he didn't wear a belt so they hung on the middle of his bottom. He wore a graphic tee that had grumpy cat, with a speech bubble that read 'meow'. "Kalebl?!"

The teen nodded, "yeah. I guess."

The other contestants all gasped. Ivy glared at Damien, "this isn't my work! Honest," he shook his hands out in front of him.

Clara shrugged, "if Damien didn't do it, then there is only one possible answer," she stepped away from Kaleb, "he's been possessed by a soul-stealing-demon!"

Fleur gasped, gripping onto Britt, "this is how you say, in-credible!"

Lexi stared at Kaleb, "he isn't possesed you guys! He's just," she poked the teen, and he chomped his teeth down, "different," her hand retreated.

Clara tossed a handful of salt onto Kaleb, "be gone Demon! I'm too young to die…"

"My eye!" Kaleb schreeched covering the eye where the salt landed.

Dania whimpered, cuddling Pixie, "this is why I never go outside!"

Pixie shrugged, "I kind of like him better this way."

Emmett nodded, "he's less of a pain now, even Rosalie would like him now!"

"If no one else has a character-changing plot device to add into the episode, could we move on to the challenge?" He paused, "no one? Ok." Noah snapped, as a large barn fell into the meadow.

The teens followed the two hosts to the barn. "Are those… lambs?" Andre sang out.

"I think so bud," Raph shrugged stepping closer to the rail inside of the barn. The barn had two stories, on the bottom white lambs were enclosed by a white rail, a rope led to the top floor where a number of cauldrons were laid out.

Izzy grinned, "this challenge was my idea! First as a team you must capture a lamb from the pen, then one team member has to climb one of the ropes to get to the top floor, where a cauldron filled with dye is waiting," Izzy paused so that she could demonstrate how to climb the rope. She then yelled out, "up here, you'll find a cauldron marked with your name, all you need to do is pull the lever when your partner and the lamp are directly below you," she pulled the lever and it poured on top of Noah, leaving the co-host a lime green colour.

Noah's face dean-panned," once your sheep is coloured, "he slowly said, trying to find a way to get back at Izzy, "you must ride you lamp to the finish line over there," he pointed out of the window to a black and white flag.

"So Chris was cruel to the contestants, you guys are cruel to the animals," Lexi frowned.

Izzy shook her head, "no no! These lambs volunteered!," she pulled out a contract covered in hoof prints.

"Go," Noah stated, as he wrapped his arms around Izzy, covering his co-host in the green dye. Izzy licked it off of her face.

"Yum! Tastes like limes."

The contestants who weren't busy staring at the odd hosts, were already trying to capture a lamb. "Andre we almost got it," Raph cheered as he dove after the lamb, but missed miserable.

Zaina chased after one of the lambs, a smile on her face, "come here friend! I just want to hug you!"

"We need a game plan," Vishal stated staring at the sheep and Kimmi. "If not this will take too long and we'll look like those idiots."

Kimmi frowned, "what did Lexi and I say about being nice! Come on, you could totes be BFF material, you just need to try harder!"

Damien approached Matt, as they both dove for a lamb, "look bro' I know you don't talk all that much, but some of us are worried about Jade. We know that she's your partner and stuff, so we were wondering if she starts to change… you know, like last season. If you could let us know?"

Matt blinked at the teen before he smiled, "sure thing!"

**(CONF)**: Matt chuckles, "and they're still worried about Jade? Do they not realize how many other alliances there are? These new players I'm telling you!"

Fleur grinned as she got hold of one the sheep, due to her petite figure though the lamb was able to drag the girl around, "Britt! Britt," she yelled out.

"Would you be mad at me Simone," Emmett asked looking down at his partner. The country boy stopped Simone from entering the pen, he had to ask her something.

Simone looked into his eyes and could see they were hurt, "why would I be mad at you?"

He gulped, "if I threw the challenge?"

The girl hugged him, "I know you miss Rosalie… but Emmett, she wants you to stay here, she was willing to give up her own chance at the grand prize for you!"

"I can't do this without her. I don't know how she managed to go so long without me… But I can't Simone. I can't play without her. I see her everywhere. I miss the cold in her hands, I miss the way she sparkled in the Sun…"

"I won't be mad at you, but don't be mad at me for trying to win this challenge," Simone sighed, jumping over the pen and started to chase after the lambs like the others.

Dania hugged the lamb that had started to cuddle into her leg, "it's kind of cute," she whispered.

Pixie nodded, "she's perfect! See, not everything that is outside wants to hurt you, some things just want to be loved, girly-girl!" Together the duo carried the lamb out of the pen and Pixie started climbing up the rope.

"We need to party up Colin! Accept the invite, if not we can't complete the quest," Hannah sighed.

Her partner shook his head, "no."

"Then we'll lose the challenge and you won't be able to spend time with Simone," she stated.

"Fine, but I'm not doing it for you," he stated.

Hannah hugged her partner, "your secret is safe with me! Now let's raise our partnership level to D-class and we'll unlock a special skill!"

Alfie easily caught a lamb and rocked it in his arms like a baby, "see? Skittles really do have magical powers!"

Kaleb shrugged, "I guess they do." He started climbing up the rope ladder to get to the dye.

"Nice moves Saber," Ollie cheered as Saber made it to the top of the rope ladder (as in, Ollie pushed him to the very top when Hannah wasn't looking.)

"The lord and saviour, King Saber has found the dye," Saber shouted down.

Ivy, who was also at the top glared at the teen, and shook her head. She walked over to him and pulled on his elastic band, "you were doing so good!"

"Thanks," Saber muttered.

The redhead shrug, "I just like inflicting pain on you! Kidding…"

Both of the teens pulled down on their levers, sending blue and sunshine orange dye down onto the lambs below. "Race you to the end!"

"I saw you give Zaina my happy pills, do you not think you deserve to be happy?" Matt asked, as he and Jade chased after a lamb.

Jade shrugged, "I don't eat pure sugar. And now Zaina isn't moping around, so it's a win-win."

"Who knew that a monster could be so kind," Matt teased as he leaped onto a lamb, catching it. "Here," he handed her the lamb, "I'll climb the rope."

"Kaleb! Kaleb! Your pants," Alfie shouted, as Kaleb's pants fell to the ground, leaving Kaleb on the rope in nothing but blue boxers with yellow stars. Alfie rolled around on the ground laughing, the lamb safely tucked into his arms.

"Note to star-self, get a belt," Kaleb grunted, as he managed to pull himself up onto the second floor and pull the lever, sending yellow dye on top of the lamb and Alfie.

Andre sang a soft lullaby, hoping to cause the lambs to fall asleep, so that it would be easier to catch them. "Bah, bah, little sheep, have you any Zzzz's?"

The lambs that remained slowed down enough for the remaining pairs, and Simone to snatch a lamb. "Thanks Andre," Lexi smiled.

Simone handed the lamb to Emmett, "let go her and I'll make a vlog about how you snore in your sleep," Simone laughed, as she jumped onto the rope.

Emmett held onto the lamb, "I'll name you Rose."

Outside of the barn, Alfie & Kaleb, Ivy & Damien, Dania & Pixie, and Saber & Ollie were riding their surprisingly durable lambs to the finish line. The lambs charged through the meadow, Pixie's and Dania's lamb began to trail behind, due to the heavier mass on top. "This is my fault," Pixie sighed. "My body just wasn't meant for racing," she sighed shaking her chest.

Dania wrapped her arms around her partner, "it's ok Pixie. You have been so kind to me lately, and we almost won the challenge," she smiled, watching as the other three pairs passed the finish line. "I'm sure you'll protect me again tonight, and then tomorrow we'll win that challenge!"

"I guess you're right, girly-girl. Thanks."

Izzy and Noah congratulated the three winning pairs, "you six are immune from elimination!"

Ivy grinned, "does this mean our tree house gets upgraded, again?"

Noah nodded, "and this means we get a treehouse," Ollie grinned.

"Now you can show me all of the more intimate moves," Saber shouted.

The other teens stared at Saber awkwardly, Ollie just shook his head, "some things you should keep to yourself."

Damien smiled at Ivy, "we haven't lost a challenge yet!"

"I didn't make it to the finale for no reason," she assured him.

The scene returns to the barn. Simone is seen trying to climb up the rope, while Britt and Jade wait on the bottom for their partners to climb the rope. "Jade?" Britt asks.

"What?" She replied, not looking at him, instead she focused on Matt as he tried to climb the rope.

"Tonight, would you. Uh, do you think that maybe you could… Accompany me for a moonlit picnic?"

"Maybe Britt," she said, about to pull on an elastic band, but his hand stopped her.

"Come on Jade!" Matt shouted as the dye poured down on their lamb and he jumped down onto the lamb. Britt watched as the pair rode away on their orange lamb.

"I did it Britt, I how you say, painted the wool of the fluffy lamb," Fleur grinned as she jumped down into the brit's arms.

Emmett watched as the final pair left the barn. "It's over Simone you can stop trying now," he said softly as her hands began to slip on the rope again, sending her back to the bottom.

"No. Have you ever seen Britt and Fleur give up? They have been targeted since this game started, but they keep fighting forward, Emmett. If you don't want to help that's fine, but I'm not going to give up."

The muscular teened sighed, as the lamb jumped out of his arms and went to comfort the weeping Simone. "I just can't do it without her."

Izzy and Noah joined the duo in the barn, "you are the last two to cross the finish line, you will be playing in the elimination challenge. Since no one has eaten yet, the vote will take place after you eat."

Simone shook her head staring at Emmett and left the barn, Damien, Colin and Kimmi were waiting for her at their picnic table. "What happened," Damien asked, "Emmett is usually good at these types of things."

"He gave up. He missed Rosalie too much," Simone sighed, scooping a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

"It's ok! We'll just vote one of the weaker teams into the duel. That way we can all stay together," Kimmi assured her.

Colin wrapped his arms around Simone, "we won't let you go anywhere, I swear."

Damien stared at the two, "I should go talk to Ivy, she'll know what to do," he excused himself from the table.

Matt sat at a table by himself as he pulled out a handful of coloured pawns from his coat and started to group them together, "this will be an interesting vote," he counted.

"We should invite Kaleb to join us," Raph suggested, as he took a seat with the other members of the Delilah Alliance.

Andre nodded, "it would be an extra vote, and now that he's pretty chill, I don't see why it would be a problem.

Ollie sipped a bit of his soup, "it would give us four votes."

Vishal bit his lip, "fine. But since Britt and Fleur are still around, we are voting them off. We can't mess up again."

The other members nodded as they separated. Raph and Andre went to visit Kaleb who was sitting alone, "it's about time," he muttered to himself before putting on a smile. "Yo, my home-skillet-biscuits, wassup?"

"We want you to join the Delilah alliance," Raph grinned.

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York city," Andre hummed to himself while Raph did all of the talking.

"The what-now?" Kaleb adjusted his jeans so they hung a little lower.

"It's an alliance, we're in it, Ollie's in it and so is Vishal. And now you… if you want?"

"Sure thing broski! Sounds great," Kaleb tried to deepen his voice, but ended up sounding like an ogre.

Andre chuckled, "that's cool! You need to show me how you do that sometime, we vote Britt."

Ollie wandered over to where his original alliance was seated, "well. We lost Cait."

"And it seems we may have lost you, lord Ollie?" Tameron questioned.

Clara stared at the two guys and watched the as they glared at one another. "let's not summon the hate-eating demon now! We already have one too many to deal with," she pointed at Kaleb.

The flirt gulped, "I was just making sure that they weren't targetting us."

"And?"

"They aren't," Ollie assured.

Clara sighed, "well then who do we vote? We can't vote out demon boy."

"Britt," Tameron confirmed, "he's one of the strongest contestants around."

"Ivy?" Damien asked, as he approached, Dania, Pixie and Ivy. "Could we talk?"

Ivy motioned for him to sit down with the girls. "What's up?"

"It's about… well, you know," he stated.

The redhead nodded, "I'll talk to you girls later, stick to the plan though, ok?" Pixie and Dania nodded as Ivy walked away with Damien.

"What do you think that was about girly-girl," Pixie asked as she munched on her fruit salad.

Dania shrugged, "maybe he has an embarrassing rash from a flower or something," she shivered, "they are terrible."

"Then shouldn't he be talking to Colin about it?"

They looked over to where Colin sat with Simone in his arms, "bro code," they both stated before laughing.

Zaina tended to her Lexi sculpture, making sure that it still reflected everything that Lexi was. From a distance, Matt watched with Lexi by his side. "You've done this to her, you know that right?"

Lexi turned away, "you can't do that. You can't just blame me for everything."

Matt shrugged, "maybe it's time you apologized to her?"

"No."

Ollie took a seat beside Jade, "I see you got my flowers," he chuckled, pointing to the bouquet on her lap.

"They're yours," she asked, she thought Britt had sent them to her.

The teen nodded, "I missed that smile that I saw all last season, I figured it was about time I saw it again." Jade blushed and was about to say something, but the gong rang.

The scene changes over to all of the contestants gathered in a circle, Izzy and Noah are in the centre, "the producers want to change things up slightly today… So there is a twist after all, Noah," Izzy laughed.

"What?! We won that challenge fair and square," Ivy stated, but Simone's eyes lit up.

Noah shook his head, "no Simone, you are still in the elimination challenge, but today you get to vote in the confessionals. So go on everyone, go vote- in pairs. Remember, Ivy and Damien, Alfie and Kaleb, and Ollie and Saber are immune."

**(CONF)**: Kimmi and Vishal are seen arguing on their violet tulip, "Andre and Raph!" "No! Britt and Fleur!"

The scene returns to the meadow. "In a 6-5 vote. Britt and Fleur you will competing in the elimination challenge, Raph and Andre you will not," Noah stated as he and Izzy began to lead the two pairs to the elimination challenge.

"But that's only 11? There are 12 pairs," Jade counted.

Vishal and Kimmi stared at one another, "we did not vote."

"Sorry guys, but we couldn't agree," Kimmi frowned looking at both Damien and Colin.

"She'll come back, Colin, don't worry," Damien gave Colin a bro-hug.

In the forest Izzy stopped in front of an enormous tree, "she pointed to the lowest branch, that was still a few metres up," first pair to get to that stay in the game, good luck!"

Emmett slowly looked up at the branch then back at Simone, Fleur and Britt who were racing to try and get grip on the bark of the tree. "I'm sorry Simone, I just, I can't do it. Not without Rosalie."

Simone hopped down from where she had managed to get her feet lodged, and pulled out her camera. She flipped it open and turned it on, "do you see this everyone? This is the face of Emmett Cullen," she panned out, to show his muscles, "these are his muscles, but his most important muscle is his hearts, and he refuses to win this challenge." She turned around to show the tree, "because his girlfriend isn't here with him." She turned the camera off and faced the tree, "and you wonder why people say Rosalie carried you so far last season?"

"Come on Britt! We are almost at the top," Fleur smiled as they climbed the tree together. Jade will be waiting for you for your, how you say, date!"

Simone pulled out her earrings and threw them to the ground, "I swear Greater Clown God, or whatever, if I win this challenge, I will eliminate that alliance, for good."

The scene returns to the meadow, where Jade is sitting at a candle-lit picnic table, "he still cares," she whispered.

"Do you want to take a stroll with me," Ollie asked, as he bowed and removed his hat.

Jade looked down at the table with heart shaped napkins, and then back at Ollie, "I guess we could discuss some things… but I need to be back before the challenge ends," she quickly added.

"And we will." The two walked through the forest, Ollie carried one of the lanterns from the meadow to light their way. "You played a good game last season, the way you fooled everyone into thinking you were weak, and that Ivy was just using you."

Jade pulled on one of her elastic bands, "I guess… Britt was there though, and I think I hurt him… It's only fair that I feel his pain," she gulped.

"No," he pulled the elastic band off of her wrist, "no one deserves pain. Is it true that Ivy was only pretending to be mean, at the start I mean?"

Jade looked into Ollie's eyes and nodded, "she wanted to make Heather proud of her."

"So you would say, that by working with Ivy you know how Heather played the game," he asked.

"I suppose, why do you ask?"

Ollie picked up a floral laurel from the ground and placed it on Jade's brown hair. He followed in with a gentle Kiss. "I thought maybe you would realize you were getting set up, is all."

"J-Jade?" Britt stuttered, his arms shaking as he tried to hold onto the tree.

Fleur was already sitting on the tree branch, trying to encourage Britt to climb the rest of the way, "come on Britt! You wrote it in my room! 'Don't ever give up' do you remember? You are, how you say, my idol. Toi Britt! Si tu plait, finis ce!"

Britt looked up at Fleur, tears welling up in his eyes, "they were right. Jade never cared for me, Rosalie, Ivy… They were right," Britt reached his hands up to grip higher on the tree, but his vision was blurred and he fell to the ground.

Jade stared at Saber and then screamed, running back to her treehouse, her own tears sliding down her face. Simone reached the branch and looked down at the scene below her, Emmett and Britt were still on the ground. "Emmett. Prove it to the world now. Show them you can win a challenge. Do it for Rosalie. You don't need her here to make you a winner, because you're something special with, or without her."

Emmett nodded, as he began to climb the tree, "for Rosalie."

To his side Britt also started climbing, "Blast it! She won't get away with it. Not this time," Britt promised himself.

Fleur smiled, watching as Britt climbed the tree, "never give up," she repeated to herself.

Simone looked up into the sky, through a hole in the tree. The stars seemed to form a clown face, "thank you," she whispered as she pulled Emmett up to sit beside her on the tree, just before Britt managed to get on his own. She wrapped her arms around the country boy, "together. For Rosalie."

"I'm sorry for everything Simone," he whispered and she nodded. He turned to look at Britt, "and you deserve better, you'll find someone someday. Someone who won't cheat on you, I know it."

"I mucked this up Fleur, I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough partner for you," Britt sighed, as he jumped from the tree and caught Fleur as she followed.

"Don't be sorry. I lived my dream, I met my idol, and now I can speakish the English enough to do my fashion films, on the youtubes. I will not give up in my dreams, all because of you!"

Britt and Fleur shared a hug as they walked onto the lily pad of lame, "thank you," they both said, hugging one another tightly.

**(CONF)**: Ollie grins as he sits on his tulip, "and that is how you eliminate the competition."

Izzy and Noah looked at one another and shrugged, "well that's that! We told you it would be the most shocking elimination yet, didn't we!? How will Jade act tomorrow, will she tattle-tale on Ollie or will she seek help from the man with all of the cures Matt? Will Emmett be able to keep going without Rosalie or did Simone just get lucky? Will Kaleb keep his pants at a pg-13 level?! All of this and more on the next, and most shocking episode of Total Drama Blossoming!" The two hosts shouted.


	5. That's Eggtastic!

Chapter Five: That's Eggtastic!

"Noah," Izzy panicked after answering her cell phone. The bookworm groaned rolling over in their king size bed. He plopped his head on top of the wall of pillows that divides the bed in two. The producers had cut the budgets - again.

Britt and Fleur had only been eliminated a few hours ago, and Noah wanted to get some rest. "What is it this time? Another twist? Can be a double elimination, let's get rid of Zaina and Lexi before they bond again and drive me insane like they did Brandon."

Noah's face was hit with a pillow, "no! Noah! It's not a twist. They're… they're sending an intern!"

"Yes. Because having more help is a terrible thing," Noah rolled his eyes and curled back up into the shared blanket.

Izzy hit him with a pillow again, "but where is he going to sleep?!" Noah's eyes went wide, he didn't want to have another Noco incident, Tumblr would never let him live it down.

The scene jumps to the meadow. "I can't believe that Britt and Fleur were eliminated," Dania gasped,

Pixie tightened her arms around the petite figured girl and wrapped the blanket around their toes. They were looking up at the night sky, they were one of the three pairs who still hadn't won a treehouse. "They were huge competition threats, Britt secured his place in the finale last season by winning challenges. It's not really a surprise that people targeted him," Pixie replied.

Dania tried to calm her shivering teeth, "thanks for letting me sleep with you, it was very kind of you," she whispered.

"My body," Pixie paused, "may have cost us the challenge, but it acts a perfect pillow and it's a great heater."

"I don't blame you," Dania whispered again, "and I'm so sorry that the girls at your school are so mean to you," she moved her head to rest on Pixie's chest, "I think you're a great friend."

Lexi rolled over in her sleeping bag, "you guys, you know that we can hear you right?"

"You two are going to give our location away to Matt, and it's almost a full moon, his werewolf powers are going to be kicking in soon," Clara whimpered, cowering under her covers.

"Come again, girly girl," Pixie questioned.

Clara sighed, "Matt. He's a werewolf who wants to murder us, he's just waiting until the full moon to do it is all."

"That's when he's at full power," Lexi continued, "I read it in a book I borrowed from the library at Harvard," she pulled out an old looking book from her sea foam coloured sleeping bag.

Dania closed her eyes and brushed her bangs from her face, "you guys, come on. Don't kid around like this, I'm already scared enough as it."

Clara shook her head, pulling out a vial that contained blue liquid, "blueberry juice, the natural enemy of the werewolf," she tossed both Dania and Pixie a vial, "if he comes after you tomorrow, use it."

"Wait tomorrow as in tomorrow night or the night after," Dania whispered worried. Pixie tried to comfort the girl, rocking her slightly.

"The night after next," Lexi confirmed, "we need to win a treehouse by then, or we're open targets."

A wolf's howl is heard in the distance and the four girls gulp, "to defeating the werewolf," they all whispered.

Damien's seen standing on the balcony, the latest addition to his and Ivy's tree house, their reward for winning three challenges. "This is a pretty sick view," he grinned. The meadow was lit by the many fire-fly jars and lanterns hung throughout, a soft breeze washed over Damien's shirtless torso.

"It would probably be better if you weren't staring at the other treehouses," Ivy chuckled, walking beside her partner. "Love's really got you, hasn't it?"

The prankster bit into his lip, "hook, line and sinker," he sighed. He looked out at the treehouses one last time before he and Ivy retreated inside. They laid in their separate beds dressed with a sunshine-orange bedspread, "so Emmett's a lot tougher than he seems?"

Ivy thought back to Frozen, "yeah. He would have made it further into the game if it weren't for Jade and I. He could have won, actually, but he's not going to win this time, Damo! You're gonna steamroll past everyone else," she paused, "so you're sure you want to keep your four person alliance? Even with your feelings?"

"Yes. Simone and Colin are both super-competitors, and Kimmi keeps us together."

Ivy yawned, rolling over, "ok. But don't have a rehash of the Princess Hannah, Prince Saber and the knight in shining armour Britt, please."

Outside of the treehouses, Tameron is shown tucking Andre, Raph and Zaina into their sleeping bags. "Do my lords and ladies wish to hear a bed-time story tonight?" "That'd be cool Tam-tu," Andre grinned, staring up at the butler.

Raph yawned, "if it makes you feel happy, boss. Go right ahead, I'm just sleep though, don't let my snores stop you."

Zaina nodded, "tell me about the princess again! It reminds me of home," the flower girl cheered.

**(CONF):** Tameron is sitting on the purple confessional tulip. "I would do anything for my lady. It is great to see her happy again, even if she seems to be a bit too happy?"

Tameron sat down, as he prepared to tell the story of the lost princess. He crossed his legs, and made sure his pants were not wrinkled. Once he was ready he began the fairy tale, "they say that there is a far away kingdom. In this kingdom there are flowers and fauna unlike the ones here, they are coloured brightly and the entire kingdom smiles. The royal family had a single daughter, and she brought even more joy to the kingdom."

Zaina grinned at the story, "but there was a storm, a terrible, terrible storm the night that they were going to celebrate the princess's fourth birthday and she was lost."

Andre frowned, "that's terrible! What kind of fairy tale is this?"

The butler shrugged, "not all stories have a happy ending, master Andre," Tameron laid his head down on a pillow and closed his eyes.

"But where's the music? The singing?"

"Some things are lost with time. The people in the kingdom forgot how to smile awaiting the day she would return, but she never did. The royal family is said to have sent out their most loyal subjects to find the princess, but luck was not in their favor."

The scene changes to the blue-roofed treehouse. Inside Saber was sparring with Ollie. "You're getting the hang of it," Saber grinned as Ollie parried most of his moves. "Peasant!"

Ollie stared at Saber and tossed his stick away lunging at the teen. Once he was ontop of Saber he pulled the elastic band far back and let it snap back. "I am not a peasant. I'm your mentor, get it right."

"Oh yeah. The king- I mean," Saber gulped hoping Ollie didn't catch that, "I have big news!"

Colin laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling of the treehouse. He thought back to the days when he lived in America. His parents raised him to treat girls with respect, and that he should always be willing to help anybody. The ways of the American they would tell him. He rolled over and watched as Hannah laid in her own bed, he opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. Hannah cheated on her boyfriend on national television, lied about it, and then caused Britt to lose in the finale. She didn't deserve his respect.

The gamer climbed out of her own bed and left the tree house, the silence was killing her. She didn't share a bond with Colin like the other contestants did with their partners. They just didn't click, and Hannah didn't have the time to try and figure him out. Saber was finally becoming the perfect boyfriend, just like Britt was. Hannah wandered around the meadow, she saw how the pairs all slept by each other, they wore smiles in their dreams - they were happy.

Emmett came out of the shower in his and Simone's treehouse, they had won it after their second challenge win. He was in his super man pj pants and a plain white tee, "never thought you would be into superheroes," Simone giggled filming the teen as he stepped closer.

He shrugged, "I'm a guy of many interests, Rosalie and I watched a lot of movies with superheroes, and super naturals." He jumped onto his bed and stared at Simone. "So what's with the camera," he tried to distract himself from Rosalie.

"You'll think I'm stupid," Simone laughed blushing slightly.

Emmett shrugged, "I have a pet pig back home, I named it Mrs. Piggy. I force it to wear a pink dress and red lipstick," he quickly said.

Simone gasped before breaking out in a giggle, "you're kidding!"

"Nope." The muscle head grinned. He flashed a wink at his partner and nudged her on, "what's with the camera," he repeated.

The fangirl sighed, there was no winning against the big teddy-bear that was Emmett Cullen, "I've always dreamed of dating a celebrity… To live the life of the rich and famous," she whispered her eyes closed as she recalled her dream. "This way… maybe one day someone will find my videos, and want to meet me. And then they'll want to be with me." She shrugged, "all that girly-stuff you know." Simone opened her eyes to see Emmett sleeping sounding in his bed, she herself couldn't find the courage to sleep- the clown would be waiting.

"We can't be best friends if you're not willing to be a team player," Kimmi whined as Vishal berated her for not voting with him.

Vishal grumbled tossing a paper ball up above his head while he laid down, "I'm trying, it's just not easy being nice and junk."

"It's not junk mister! It's called being a good person!"

The coloured athlete grinned, he liked seeing Kimmi get all flared up, "fine, fine I'll try harder! Tomorrow."

"No! Today!"

"Whatever," he chuckled. Kimmi reminded him about Lexi a little, except she seemed more interested… Less fake.

Kimmi threw her pillow at Vishal, "promise! That you'll try."

He jumped out of his bed in response, "this means war!" He wielded his lilac-coloured pillow,

Kimmi tossed another one of her pillows at the 'meanie', "good night Vishal," she giggled. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her final pillow, "night Jamie."

"Lay down," Kaleb muttered tossing a skittle to the end of his bed.

Alfie jumped onto Kaleb's bed, he devoured the candy, turned in circles and then finally laid down at the end of Kaleb's bed. "Yum!"

Kaleb grinned he had his very own pet here. "Remember this is our little secret, ok?"

"Sure thing," Alfie opened his mouth wide hoping for another, and was rewarded by a starburst landing on his tongue. Behind him Kaleb crumbles up the wrapper and eats a skittle himself.

"Good. Now it's time to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," Kaleb winked into the camera and adjusted his hair so that it seemed perfectly imperfect. He had to keep up his new found 'personality'.

Jade is shown wrapped in Matt's trench coat. She's shivered, tears dripped down her face leaving stains on the coat. Matt wrapped his arms around the girl. "Should have taken the happy pills," he joked.

"Oi!" Jade whimpered in a british accent.

Matt tightened his grip. He knew Jade still had feelings for Britt… strong feelings. It was her therapist who had warned her to break up with him, if she wanted any chance for recovery. When Britt was eliminated Jade was no where to be found, Matt found her crying in the treehouse her arms red from wear the elastic bands had been snapped against her skin. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Cheeky.. just cheeky," she repeated in a british accent. As she tried to perfect the echoes in her memory. "We'll eliminate him. Ollie. He won't get away with this," Matt stated as he lifted Jade into her bed and tucked her away to sleep. He sat at the end of her bed, not willing to leave it.

"Why aren't you like this all the time?"

"Why aren't you?"

**(CONF):** Jade is seen sitting on the orange tulip, "be brave. Be frozen. And don't get tangled."

The scene changes to when the Sun is shining in the sky and the contestants are eating their lunches in the meadow. "Do you think they forgot?" Izzy whispered while she stared at her many bear costumes, debating on which to wear.

Noah looked outside their cabin and saw no signs of the outside world, "maybe. But they're probably toying with us," he sighed and closed the curtains. He turned to see izzy in her bear costume.

"That's out of style," a voice sighed. Izzy, the 'bear' turned to the new voice and charged. "Plan Eat the new intern is a go!" She muttered through the costume.

Noah chuckled, "Like they'll believe that a runaway bear ate a third intern."

The teen intern ran from the crazed host and back into the meadow. "Hello contestants! My name is -" Izzy charged at him again roaring at the teen with brown gelled hair.

The boy ran in circles, worried that the host might ruin his hair on his first day on the t.v screen, "help? Someone? Lexi?! Emmett? Come on guys!"

Andre and Emmett got up from their tables and rushed to where Izzy was closing in on the strange teen. "Wait! This is quality entertainment," Ivy yelled as she munched on her popcorn. Damien laughed by her side as he watched.

"What's with the new intern?" Raph asked as Noah approached the table.

Noah shrugged, "the producers dropped him from the sky. I lost the bet though," he muttered pulling out a fiver from his wallet, "I hoped that he was going to land on one of you."

Emmett and Andre are shown deheading the bear and roll their eyes when Izzy pops her head out. "Heeey! I wasn't actually going to eat him! He's too skinny, not enough meat on his bones!"

Ivy laughed, "see Kaleb that's what real acting is all about. You would think that she's actually insane!"

"Isn't she though," Clara muttered.

The intern approached the cast and crew when Izzy finally relaxed, "but I don't want to share the bed anymore," she sighed bowing her head.

"As I was saying… I'm Zac! I'm here for an internship, and yep-yep! I'll basically be here to make sure that they," he stared at the hosts, "don't kill you! I only ask that you," he pointed at the teens, "don't let them kill me! I'm too zactastic to die."

Ollie chuckled, "sure you are!"

Saber shoved Zac off to the side, "since all the pea-people," he quickly corrected, Ivy is shown smiling. "are gathered here anyways… I would like to make this official, and public," Saber got down on one knee in front of his princess.

"Oh my god," Lexi and Kimmi squealed together.

"Knock on wood! You'll jinx it," Clara nervously said.

Hannahs' cheeks flushed and her jaw dropped. Saber continued, "I'm breaking up with you. You're not worthy of my crown," he uttered taking the crown off of her head and tore it to pieces. "No body is."

The contestants all blinked in horror. Hannah had just been dumped on national television. The gamer however just returned to her spot beside Collin, "relationship points- 0." Colin gulped, turning to Simone for advice and she motioned for him to put his arm around her. "Thanks."

"That's low dude. Like lower than H-E-double 'ockey sticks kind of low," Raph shook his head.

"How about a challenge," Noah tried to lighten the mood. "No? Anyone?"

"Yeah… Challenge," Izzy and Zac attempted to raise the morale.

Pixie looked over at Hannah with pain in her eyes, "poor girl."

"Maybe it's karma," Kimmi stated, "she did do it to Britt after-all."

"True, but she's still a girl in pain," Dania sighed.

Noah threw an egg at Zac's hair and laughed when it shattered on contact, "do that and you lose today's challenge."

Zac turned and stared at Noah, "nope! That's it! I quit," he threw his arms up into the air and marched out of the meadow, no one followed. "See Izzy, you don't need to eat all of them," Izzy nodded slowly.

"Devious, Izzy likes," she nudged her co host. "Scattered throughout the meadow are eggs! Find an egg and somehow break it on another contestant and they are eliminated! The first pair will be participating in the elimination challenge, and the last three win! Go!" She raced through her instructions and raced to join Noah in the confines of their cabin. She paused, "oh! And you must stay in the meadows, the treehouses are off limits!"

The contestants separated, in search of ammo. Ivy ended up next to Dania who smiled at Ivy. "I always knew you were a good person! I'm glad that you were able to show the world," Dania said.

Ivy smiled, "thanks. I couldn't have done it without you… You gave me hope," she wrapped her arms around Dania.

"And you're going to give me a tree house," she whispered smacking an egg against Ivy's back as they embraced, "I'm sorry… But it's scary down here!"

Ivy blinked as Dania ran off to join Pixie, "I just got played." She walked in defeat to one of the picnic tables and watched as the war raged on.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you Hannah," Colin sighed standing guard as Hannah sat on the ground, having given up. "But we're going to get eliminated if you just sit there."

"Maybe it WAS karma," she muttered, "I should have played my cards better, I've built my deck around mocking Britt and loving Saber. What am I going to do now? I'm out moves. Game over."

Colin groaned, rearing his neck, "Hannah. I'll carry you to safety. But I am not losing this challenge and I am not going home. At least not until I figure out my love life."

"You better hope that your strength skill is higher than your parlour skill."

"Hannah!" Colin shouted as he jumped in front of an egg aimed for the girl. It splattered against his chest. "Don't. Get. Hit." The gamers eyes lit up, as she rushed away skipping. "Girls," he muttered.

**(CONF):** Hannah is grinning ear-to-ear as she sits on the sky blue tulip, "he saved my life! Now all I need to do is get 100 coins so I can bring him back to life! And then we can party up and maybe form a guild! And live happily ever after!"

Raph and Andre were being chased by Zaina who had found a large sum of eggs, "come back boys!"

"I always wanted to be chased by a girl," Andre chuckled.

"But not a crazy one?" Raph countered.

Andre looked back and eyed the girl, "she's kind of cute. If you squint. A lot. And tilt your head to the right. Then squint harder and imagine you're looking at Megan Fox" Zaina gave up running and turned her focus to other targets, namely Saber.

Alfie finished swallowing a bag of skittles, "now go Alfie! Venture off and destroy," Kaleb viciously laughed, much like the villains in disney films.

"Sure thing boss!" The teen ran off, egg in hand. He eagerly ran around the meadow until he came upon Pixie who sat calmly on picnic table. She sipped from a glass of pink lemonade. Behind her, Emmett, Vishal and Ollie were shaking their hands wildly, trying to warn the teen. Alfie raised his hand to prepare his shot.

"You wouldn't want to hurt a poor, girly-girl like me. Now would you?" Pixie blinked, putting on a puppy-dog face. He threw the egg after seeing Kaleb walk behind the girl, a bag of skittles in his hands. The egg bounced off of the girls breasts however and smacked Alfie in the face. "You shouldn't have tried," Pixie snapped her fingers in a z-formation. "Better men than you have, honey."

Dania shook her head, "Pixie! I thought you said that all of those mean girls made up those lies about you! You just took advantage of four young gentlemen!"

"Ok… So listen girly-girl, I may have omitted a few minor details… But the girls back home DID spread nasty rumours about me that DID get me removed from my schools!"

"We can not win this way," Dania uttered with disgust, smashing an egg against her own body.

Kaleb gasped and sent a glare at both Alfie and Pixie, "you failed me," he hissed when Alfie was close enough so that the others wouldn't hear. Kaleb opened the bag of skittles and openly ate them in front of the teen. "You will learn to behave better."

Lexi, Clara, Zaina and Tameron approached Saber and Ollie, the six teens all held onto an egg. "You betrayed the alliance, and put us all at risk," Tameron hissed, "I am sorry Master Ollie but this is unacceptable!"

"What alliance?" Zaina and Lexi both uttered, Zaina blushed and looked awhile while Lexi glared at the flower girl.

"The brave hearts," Simone confirmed, as she watched from ontop of Matt's shoulders.

"I do not speak lies. They are why Jade is like this," he motioned to Jade who looked almost constipated. "It takes all of her willpower not to cry."

Simone nodded sympathetically, "this is the alliance that eliminated Alli?" Matt nodded. "Thanks for the scoop," she smiled walking off.

"You're quite the actress, you could give Kaleb a run for his money," Matt grinned once Simone was out of earshot.

Jade sprung to her feet a smile on her face, "it's one of my many talents! Others include an extensive knowledge on instruments, the supernatural, dance, flowers, the gym," she rambled on.

"For Jamie! And Simone" Kimmi shouted as she charged at Jade and Matt. Her face was decked-out with war make-up. She bombed the duo, eliminating the pair. "Nobody tricks my best friends for life!"

Jade flicked the egg off of her face, "that didn't go as planned."

Matt nodded, "no. No, it did not."

**(CONF)**: Jade stares at the camera, "look. I DO like Britt. So don't start sending me hate-mail that I'm just pretending and was hoping he would carry me as far as he can! I just know how to make the best of a good situation. It's like, how do you say? Tres, tres, fun."

Noah's voice came on the intercom, "Jade and Matt have been eliminated! You are now playing for immunity."

The scene returns to Ollie and Saber about to get yoked, "this is why you should always tell your good friend Ollie about your romance plans… You don't have a clue, do you?" Ollie groaned staring at Saber.

"I can kiss now, I deserve someone who's hot."

"But you're not," Lexi whispered. She gasped and clamped her hands across her mouth, "sorry! I've been watching lots of Drop-Dead-Diva! For practice!"

The six teens all refused to throw the first egg. Their eyes were locked on each other. "This is the last time we'll be seeing you, Ollie. You should have knocked on wood when I told you," Clara stated. "Now you're cursed with bad mojo!"

Andre and Raph shrugged at they appeared behind the group and egged all six in a row. "I am sorry my lady," Tameron muttered, removing his egg-soaked blazer and assisted Zaina in removing the egg from her outfit, "I should have protected you."

The other teens just shrugged, dropping their eggs and joined the picnic tables where the outed-contestants sat.

"Only Andre & Raph, Simone, Kimmi, Kaleb, Pixie and Hannah remain!"

"Targets locked and loaded," Pixie winked. She placed two eggs into her spare bra and fired at Simone and Kimmi. Outing them both.

**(CONF):** Pixie shrugged, "so I have a spare bra? If you had babies like these, you would understand why."

Dania shook her head at her friend, "fine. But all I wanted was to sleep in an actual tree house for one night, for you," Pixie muttered as she slammed an egg into her own chest.

Izzy bounced out of the cabin and dragged Noah behind her. "Raph and Andre, Kaleb and Alfie, and Hannah and Colin! You are today's winners and can not be voted off! However due to Saber's confession to Hannah earlier today, we will be skipping the voting process and sending him and Ollie straight to the elimination challenge… Unless you guys really need to vote on it?"

No one argued. "Good. We'll give you an hour to prepare… We still need to figure out what just happened," Noah muttered as he and Izzy went to review the footage of the challenge.

"And report a missing intern," the orange haired host added.

Ollie dragged Saber by the ear to where they could speak in private, "explain why you wanted us to become target enemy number one. Please? I'm curious."

Saber shrugged, "I just wanted all of my fans to know that I'm single now, and that I have mad skills when it come to the romance."

The flirt flicked his partner's ear, "no one is going to date you after what you just did!"

"But I'm King! They have to if I say so!"

"No. No, they don't." Ollie huffed off, leaving Saber on his own. He made his way to the Hey Delilah alliance.

"Yo' dude," Kaleb welcomed as he deepened his voice.

"'ey! What are the odds Saber and me can beat Jade and Matt?"

Andre and Raph ticked one anothers fingers against the others, "eh. Looks about eveeeeeeeen," Andre sung.

"Not the time," Vishal hissed. "We need your vote Ollie. Why did you need to get the freak for a partner?"

"Oh VISHY! What happened to being a good boy?! Kimmi told me all about her plan," Lexi giggled as she punched Vishal in the arm, "now be nice with your boy….. friends." She skipped off.

"Yeah, I have the weird partner," Ollie countered.

"Whatever. Just win the stupid challenge and come back."

Kimmi explained what she oversaw to her best friends, "Jade's back to her old tricks. She's just using Britt's elimination as a way to seem weak again."

Simone sighed, "Saber, Tameron and Clara are part of the Brave Heart Alliance, they've been together since the start."

"Hannah's heart-broken, but she's willing to fight to stay here," Colin added.

The trio stared at Damien, waiting for him to add something, "I'm still bummed that Zac won't actually be interning here, I could use a new prank target," he shrugged. The group all share a grin then laugh.

Ivy and Emmett stand on Ivy's balcony looking down at the other contestants, "it's hard not hearing her laugh, or seeing her smile," Emmett sighed.

"I hear you! It's hard on me too, she was there for me too… But the best thing we can do now is remember those traits and compete to win for her. Ok Emm?"

The muscular teen shrugged, "I guess. Andre wants me to train him, he wants the body of a star. He's finally willing to put effort into his career it seems," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ivy asked.

"It seems like the strong competitors are getting picked off, one by one. The two finalists are already out," he paused. "And there's only been three eliminations."

Ivy paused, "I'll watch your back Emm, don't worry." The two hugged, thankful that they were both safe tonight.

Tameron watched as Zaina hummed calmly to herself, "so what has happened to my lady that has put her in such a good mood?"

"Matt gave me some happy pills after Lexi refused my apology and broke my heart," she sang as she tended to her private flower patch in the meadow.

"I'm sorry? Could you please repeat that mi'lady? I believe I misheard you." Zaina repeated what she told the butler. "I see… and you are happy?"

"Of course! This things are magical," she pulled a plastic bag filled with pills from her pocket and showed Tameron.

Jade sat beside Matt. "I think our times might be up, I just did the math."

"I kind of figured," Matt sighed. "But it's not over yet! We can still pull a win!"

Jade nodded, "maybe, but don't you ever wish that it was all over? And that all the throbbing in your head would go away?"

"Don't think as much."

"Gee. Thanks. I oughta' teach you a lesson with Thunder and Lightning," she motioned to her biceps, "man I missed these guys!"

Dania and Pixie sat in silence, "I'm sorry." They both uttered at the same time.

"It's just back home the girls would always call me names about my body, and the things I would do with it… I don't mean to do it, but when they get me angry I just give up and be who they want me to be," Pixie spewed out. "I don't want to, but sometimes it just feels good falling asleep with a male blanket. Is that wrong?"

"No," Dania whispered as she stroked her friends back, "there's nothing wrong with wanting to be loved for a change. And I forgive you… Just no more lies ok?" Pixie nodded and the two embraced.

Hannah smiled at the girls conversation, "there's nothing wrong with wanting to be loved," she whispered to herself. She approached Saber. "Why don't you love me?"

Sabe gulped, "it's not that I don't love you. I just can't. You're beneath me in the hierarchy. You're a gamer, and I'm a prince…"

"But I loved you," she whispered, staring into his eyes.

Saber's eyes dropped, he couldn't stare into those eyes, "and I love-" he was cut off by Ollie dragging him away.

"The competition is going to start."

Izzy and Noah lead the two pairs to a giant waterfall, the water rushing down the cliff creates an aura of colour that spans across the pool of water and the stone. "You're all here because your lies have been discovered, and the other contestants just don't want to deal with that here in their paradise."

"So," Noah continued, "basically whichever team does return is going to have to hope for a miracle!"

"There's only room for one strategist," Jade stated.

"Good, because there's only one of me," Ollie countered. "And there's how many of you?"

"One. I'm not Mike. I'm Jade. Get it right loser-dweeb. What? The girls back home not dumb enough to fall for your charm?"

"Smarter than you apparently," he laughed back. Saber and Matt watched as their partners poked at one another.

The scene cuts back to the meadow. Clara is shown walking with Tameron. "So it's the two of us no matter what," Clara stated, "even if he comes back he's no good to us. He broke our trust."

Tameron nodded, "lady Clara, you are correct. And it seems you were right when you said that our alliance was cursed. Perhaps though, if Ollie is to leave the mojo will leave with him?"

Clara nodded, "we can hope. But the odds are most definitely not in favor," she muttered staring up into the sky. The moon would be full tomorrow.

"Have you noticed Alfie?" Pixie asked as she, Andre, Raph and Dania ate their 'we're safe from elimination celebration sundae's.'

Andre nodded, "he seems like he's constantly high or something," Dania stared with wide eyes at the musician, "on candy!" Her face softened.

"It is worrisome, and he's always by Vishal, like a dog almost," Dania sighed.

Raph paused, "well he did bang his head on the bus ride over here… And the luggage did kind of knock him on the head a few times," he shrugged, "maybe that's why he's gone all crazy?"

"Maybe," Pixie sighed. "But no matter what, we need to talk to him." The others nodded as they tapped their sundae glasses together.

"Are you two done yet? I was hoping to get back before the sundae's melted" Noah complained.

"Yep," Jade and Ollie answered glaring at one another.

Izzy jumped with joy, "Yay! Ok! Tonight your challenge is simple! Find the chest in that," she pointed to the body of water where the waterfall poured into. "Good luck! Noah you watch over them, I'm going to go see if I can catch a wild intern!"

"Sure. Leave me with hard job," he rolled his eyes and pulled up a lawn chair and watched as the teens jumped into the water.

"I need to find the chest to add to my coffers!" Saber called out as he dived into the water.

Matt tossed his coat onto a nearby rock, a number of small containers and bags pouring out of it. "Jade we can still win this! Remember you made it further than Saber last time!"

"With Britt's help," she whispered before she stepped into the freezing water. She pulled her foot back almost instantly.

"Come on," Matt offered his arms out to help ease Jade into the cold. She gripped her arms and let him carry her into the water. "Remember your brain won the final 6 challenge, Britt didn't."

"But she almost killed him! Like five times that episode," Ollie countered as he took a deep breath and dove under in search of the chest.

Jade glared at Ollie, "for your information, it was only twice!"

"Jade! The challenge," Matt begged as opened his eyes and dipped his head into the water.

Saber swam under the water, searching for his loot, "come on! Kingy wants you!"

Simone is seen walking with Emmett. "The Clownie god is real," she yawned.

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?"

She sighed, "he keeps haunting my dreams warning me to do my task. And even when I'm awake he stalks me." She paused as she looked up at the moon, only instead of the moon, she saw the clown.

"Then we'll need to please it, Simone!" Emmett grinned. "We'll just need to eliminate the Brave Hearts."

"Emmett, voting a pair into elimination isn't enough though, you need to physcially eliminate them from the challenge to eliminate them from the game… So unless you're suggesting that we-"

He cuts her off, "I am. Get your camera, Record me saying it so that you have evidence in case I forget later on." Simone nodded quickly, pulling out her camera and turned it on so that it recorded Emmett, "I, Emmett Cullen suggest that we lose the next challenge."

The scene returns to the waterfall. The four teens still searching for the chest.

"I found it!" Saber cheered out as he rushed to the surface, "I need some strong looking peasants to assist me with the carrying it out of the ocean though!"

"We'll be glad to help," Jade and Matt grinned "for a king of course."

"Saber no," Ollie screeched as he frantically dog paddled to stop Matt and Jade from swimming away with their safety- but he was too late.

"And the winners are Matt and Jade! Way to go," Noah pathetically cheered. "Ollie, Saber. We ran out of lilypads, so just let the current take you away down the river of shame."

Saber was about to open his mouth but Ollie stopped him, "don't. You just keep making everything worse."

**(CONF):** Matt is shown on his tulip, "switching Saber's meds out with sugar pills the first day was the best idea I ever had! Sane Saber is smart and wouldn't let anyone touch Hannah, Kingly Saber well. You saw the episode."

Izzy returned to the scene with nothing but a bottle of hair gel, "do you think they got him?" She whispered.

Noah gulped, "no! Don't even say that."

Zac's scream is heard echoing in the back. Izzy and Noah turn to face one another, "stay tuned for next episode where," the two hosts pause to whisper to one another, "the contestants venture out of the meadow to face a long-term enemy of the contestants! Who will it be? And who will be next to take the lily pad of lame… If we find another lilypad… Well yeah. See you next time on Total Drama Blossoming!"


End file.
